Donʹt Get me Wrong
by Arda.z.lyry
Summary: Pokud zarytá Mrzimorka rozhodne, že Severus Snape a Hermiona Grangerová jsou jako stvoreni jeden pro druhého, opravdu nemají jinou možnost. Originál: autorka Bleddyn - viz favo.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitola 1

Hermiona se zvědavě rozhlížela v plné posluchárně. Prezentace pátečního večera pod názvem „Zpátky na začátek: Nové přepracování základních lektvarů" v každém případě přilákala smíšené publikum a ona poznala jak některé kolegy z ministerstva, tak i své současníky z Bradavic. Na druhé straně sálu zvedl Percy Weasley ruku na pozdrav a byla si celkem jistá, že o několik řad vpředu zahlédla hřívu Padmy Patilové.

„Hermiono, moje milá!"

Hermiona se otočila na sedadle a uviděla, že k ní řadou přichází Pomona Prýtová. Jak se prodírala kolem sedících a šlapala jim po nohách, tlumeně se omlouvala. Hermiona se na lavičce posunula na stranu, aby vytvořila prostor pro robustní čarodějku, která na místo dosedla s vděčným úsměvem. Chytila Hermionu za ruku oběma svýma a potěšeně s ní třásla.

„Jak pěkné, že Vás tu vidím!"

Hermiona se usmála. „Také je příjemné, že Vás vidím, profesorko. Daří se Vám dobře?"

„Jsem naprosto fit, moje milá. A říkejte mi, prosím, Pomono. Už nejsem Vaše učitelka – jak dlouho? Pět let?"

„Dokonce osm. Jak to letí!" Hermiona trochu protáhla obličej.

„Dobrý bože, to už je opravdu tak dlouho? Tak, řekni mi, našla jsi už náhradu za pana Weasleyho?"

Hermiona se zasmála náhlé zvědavosti Prýtové. „Právě jsem šťastná single. Je dobré, že celou svou pozornost můžu věnovat své práci."

Pomona si pozorněji prohlédla Hermionin obličej. „Vypadáš trochu sklesle, milá, pokud to mohu říct. Nemáš dost čerstvého vzduchu, hádám. Co?"

Hermiona maličko zakroutila hlavou. „Je mi dobře. Přiznávám, že sem tam uběhne týden a já nevystrčím nos z kanceláře nebo svého domu, ale je to jedna z výhod letaxové sítě, především v tomto ročním období."

Prýtová si odfrkla. „Nesmysl, děvče. Pro udržení ducha a duše v dobré náladě není nic lepšího než svěží podzimní větřík. Pořád říkám, že jediná náhrada za chlapa mezi tvýma stehnama je rýč v ruce. Přijď a navštiv mě v Bradavicích – popracujeme si hodinku dvě v zahradě. To ti zase vžene trochu barvy do líček."

Hermiona se usmála. „Ještě o tom popřemýšlím. Děkuji."

Prýtová rozhodně kývla hlavou, až se jí zatřásl špičatý klobouk. Hermiona zjistila, že se jednalo o jeden z jejích lepších, nezaplátovaných exemplářů. Zřejmě šlo o zvláštní příležitost.

„Takže, ty se zajímáš o lektvary, Pomono?" zeptala se.

„No, nauka o rostlinách a lektvarech se zjevně protínají v mnoha oblastech. Ale já jsem tady spíš kvůli svému osobnímu zájmu o přednášejícího." Prýtová se na ni spiklenecky zatvářila.

„Opravdu?" řekla Hermiona trochu vzrušeně. „Kdo je to? Zkoušela jsem to uhodnout. Myslím si však, že je nepravděpodobné, že by se Horác Křiklan vzdal svého pohodlného důchodu, a překvapilo by mě, kdyby Blaise vyučoval už dost dlouho na to, aby přišel na nějaké nové nápady. A celá léta nikdo neslyšel nic o profesoru Snapeovi, ani ho nespatřil. I v oddělení pro Nové lektvary nikdo nevěděl, kdo by to mohl být."

Prýtová zakroutila hlavou. „Ne ne! Složila jsem přísahu mlčenlivosti. A nechci zkazit překvapení." V očích se jí blýskalo, následkem čehož byla Hermiona ještě zvědavější.

V té chvíli se něco začalo dít v přední části posluchárny. Všichni postupně utichali a obraceli oči k pódiu, kde u řečnického pultíku zaujala své místo mladá žena s dlouhými vlnitými vlasy. Usmívala se a světlo ubíralo na intenzitě, takže nakonec byla osvětlena pouze podesta a jeviště za ní zůstalo ve tmě.

„Dámy a pánové, jmenuji se Penelopa Clearwaterová a mám to velké potěšení přivítat Vás jménem nakladatelství Pegasus Publishing.

Jak všichni bezpochyby víte, základní volbou pro Lektvary v Bradavicích i při domácím použití v posledních šestatřiceti letech bylo pokrokové dílo Arsenia Stopečky _Kouzelné odvary a lektvary_. My z Pegasu si myslíme, že je na čase tuto knihu zrevidovat, aby odrážela nejnovější směry a nejlepší postupy v oboru. Měli jsme to neuvěřitelné štěstí a pro přezkoumání jsme si mohli zajistit pomoc toho nejschopnějšího lektvaristy. Výsledek, knihu _Kouzelné odvary a lektvary: Nové přepracování_ , zakoupíte od pondělka exkluzivně v Krucáncích a kaňourech a od září bude učebnicí pro Školu čar a kouzel v Bradavicích.

Jsme poctěni, že autor u příležitosti vydání této průkopnické publikace souhlasil s praktickou ukázkou některých z pozoruhodných vylepšení, které provede na našich nejoblíbenějších a nejvíce používaných receptech na lektvary.

Bez dalšího zdržování Vám představuji bývalého profesora Lektvarů bradavické Školy čar a kouzel – Severuse Snapea."

Sál začal náhle překvapeně šuškat, avšak všechny zvuky utichly stejně rychle, jako přišly, ve chvíli, kdy se světla mířící na jeviště postupně rozsvěcela a ukázala naprosto nezaměnitelnou siluetu. Hermiona koukla na Prýtovou, která seděla vedle ní až nepřirozeně narovnaná s rukama založenýma v klíně a s výrazem plným radosti.

Zachytila Hermionin pohled a zašeptala: „Jsem tak ráda, že to udělal. Přesně to, co potřebuje."

Hermiona se ještě sama sebe ptala, co přesně tím Prýtová myslela, a svou pozornost upřela na osobu vpředu. Světla na jevišti byla už zcela rozsvícena a ona se skoro smála té nehodící se důvěrnosti celého výjevu. Severus Snape stál za dřevěným laboratorním stolem; před ním se lehce kouřilo z kotlíku. Na sobě měl obvyklý černý hábit a jeho vlasy mu visely po ramena jako závěsy, rámujíce jeho hranatý, nevlídný obličej. Chladně zíral na své publikum a Hermiona tušila, že tři čtvrtiny přítomných se náhle cítily jako ustrašení jedenáctiletí studentíčci.

„Dobrý večer… třído." Mluvil tiše, jeho hlas jako vždy nepotřeboval velkou sílu, aby se dostal ke svým posluchačům.

„Před nedávnem jsem byl upozorněn na to, že jsem, ačkoli jsem více let, než si chci připomínat, strávil vyučováním mladých hlav v Bradavicích, byl vždy spíše neochotný sdílet mnohé z toho, co vím o subtilním umění přípravy lektvarů. Je pravdou, že jsem se spokojil s tím, že se moji studenti řídili pouze pokyny v různých známých odborných publikacích a učebních plánech, a že jsem se je nesnažil přimět k provádění vylepšení, čemuž jsem se věnoval pouze sám. Dle mého názoru to bylo tím, že naprostá většina studentů byla sotva schopná se řídit i těmi nejjednoduššími pokyny z knih, a že jakýkoli pokus o improvizaci či případné komplikace by způsobily ještě více explozí a roztavených kotlíků než obvykle.

Ať už je to jakkoli, jsem přesvědčen, že aktualizace a zlepšení pokynů v učebnicích vybaví novou generaci stabilnějším fundamentem ve vztahu k základním recepturám. Protože již nevyučuji, není to můj problém, pokud tento projekt povede k tomu, že bradavické sklepení zmizí následkem gigantické exploze. Pokud se tak stane, omezím se pouze na konstatování ʹJá jsem vám to říkalʹ."

Z publika nyní místy zazněl tlumený smích a na Snapeově obličeji se krátce objevil úsměv.

„Na druhé straně je možné doufat, že Vy, kteří jste přítomní dnes večer, disponujete více než obvyklou úrovní zájmu a kompetencí v přípravě lektvarů, jinak byste tu nebyli. Než tedy začnu se svou demonstrací, musím na rovinu říct, že to, co uvidíte, jsou zlepšení a úpravy, které pro mě fungují perfektně. Avšak pokud je provedete ve své laboratoři Vy, děláte to zcela na vlastní zodpovědnost.

Začnu něčím, co jste se všichni měli naučit v jedenácti letech – lektvarem zapomnění. Obsah kotlíku přede mnou se nachází v polohotovém stavu, ve kterém, jak si jistě vzpomínáte, se společně vaří rozmarýn, broučí oči a extrakt z agáve po jednu hodinu. Standardní recept nyní požaduje přidat deset kapek hadího jedu, načež se vše opět musí hodinu vařit, než se kouř zbarví do světle fialové. Pokud však spolu s jedem přidáme také bobkový list…"

Zde výklad přerušil, aby přísady vhodil do kotlíku a dvakrát zamíchal skleněnou měchačkou. Publikum se tiše zajíklo, když se kouř vycházející z tekutiny ihned mihotal odstínem lila.

„Jak můžete vidět, funguje vavřín jako katalyzátor a zkrátí dobu vaření na polovinu. Lektvar je nyní připraven k použití. Takže, pokud někdo z Vás chce na něco zapomenout, přijde po přednášce za mnou."

Tentokrát zaznělo hlasitější chichotání z publika, což Snape kvitoval lehkou úklonou hlavy. „A nyní budu pokračovat jednoduchým roztokem na opuchliny."

Hermiona hádala, že v dalších devadesáti minutách předvedl Snape zlepšení zhruba poloviny postupů z učebnice _Kouzelné odvary a lektvary_. U některých modifikací šlo pouze o přizpůsobení vztahů jednotlivých obsažených látek, zatímco další představovaly dodatečné přísady nebo změny teploty či techniky promíchávání. Výsledem bylo odstranění vedlejších účinků, zlepšení účinnosti nebo rychlejší uvaření. Snape pracoval se svou obvyklou šikovností a ekonomičností pohybů. Avšak doprovázel to také komentáři, které byly humornější a informativnější než všechno, co od něj Hermiona slyšela ve škole. Vnímala, jak mu jde celé publikum na ruku; atmosféra se uvolnila a lidé se více smáli a tleskali.

Přednášku ukončily ovace publika vestoje a Snapeova ironická úklona. Penelopa ještě na chvilku zaujala své místo u řečnického pultíku a pozvala všechny, aby „ještě zůstali, něčeho se napili, něco si zakousli a třeba i prohodili pár slov s naším zaměstnaným autorem!"

Hermiona se otočila k Prýtové, která ji s úsměvem chytila za obě ruce.

„No, moje milá, co myslíš? Nebyl skvělý? Věděla jsem, že to pro něho bude správné. Minerva tvrdila, že ho nikdy před lidi nedostaneme, ale já jsem jí řekla ʹOn to udělá, jen abych byla zticha, a bude to velkolepéʹ a udělal to a bylo to tak, ne?" Podívala se na mladší čarodějku s očekáváním a Hermiona se bezradně smála, naprosto omámená.

„Ano, Pomono, bylo to velkolepé. Je škoda, že nás takto nevyučoval před lety, ale tenkrát to pro něho nebyla právě ta nejlehčí doba, opatrně řečeno. Takže, mohla bys mi teď _prosím_ vysvětlit, o co tu jde? Mám pravdu, že ta celá věc s učebnicí je nápad profesorky McGonagallové a tebe?"

Pomona energicky kývla. „Jasně, že je. Ten hlupáček se skrýval po celá léta, a to neprospívá nikomu. Tak jsem tam šla a vykopala jsem ho z té jeho díry a zahrnula ho prací, díky které náhodou vydělá pěkné peníze a Pegasu zvýší renomé. Především proto, že Minerva slíbila, že kniha přijde na seznam pro nové žáky. A doufejme, že to také bude kopanec, který potřebuje, aby se zase dostal mezi lidi. Když teď tak o tom mluvíme – musíme mu jít pogratulovat."

Hned vstala a začala se tlačit davem, který se pomalu posouval směrem dopředu k připravenému občerstvení. Hermiona, kterou Prýtová stále držela za ruku, neměla jinou možnost, než ji následovat.

„Nemyslím si, že by se mnou profesor Snape chtěl skutečně mluvit," protestovala chabě.

„Nesmysl!" volala Prýtová. „Byla jsi jedna z jeho nejlepších studentek."

„To neznamená, že mě měl rád," odpověděla Hermiona.

„Och, tenkrát neměl rád nikoho, moje milá. To si nesmíš brát osobně. Já jsem si to taky nebrala. A teď jsou z nás nejlepší přátelé."

Přerušily prodírání davem u stolku s nápoji. Prýtová si přivolala dvě sklenky vína, jednu předala Hermioně a svou převrátila do sebe.

„Týjo!" otřásla se. „Ti zatracení vydavatelé nikdy nenakoupí kvalitní víno."

Hermiona upila ze svého vína mnohem způsobněji, avšak ohledně kvality musela souhlasit. Nebo jejího nedostatku. Pokrčila rameny a následovala příkladu Prýtové a zbytek vypila na ex. Když už bude přinucena setkat se se Snapem poprvé od té doby, kdy ho před devíti lety opustili mrtvého, potřebuje všechnu odvahu, kterou může získat.

„Severusi!" povykovala Prýtová a Hermiona se otočila, aby řečeného muže uviděla stát přímo za sebou. Prýtová přikročila a sevřela ho v náručí. Její hlava mu sahala sotva k hrudníku. Hermiona si nebyla jistá, jestli byla překvapenější z toho, že Snape její objetí opětoval, nebo z toho, že se na ni přes čarodějčin klobouk maličko ironicky usmál. Pohlédl dolů.

„Pomono," vyslovil suše. „I když je to pěkné tě vidět, dej prosím pryč svoje ruce z mého zadku."

Prýtová odstoupila a vzhlédla k němu s předstíranou uražeností. „Ale, ale, chlapče můj milý, osahávat tě je jedna z mála radostí, které mi ještě na stará kolena zůstaly." Otočila se a zakřenila se na Hermionu.

„Fakt by sis měla osahat zadek tohoto muže. Dvě švestky pod látkou, víc neprozradím."

Hermiona cítila, jak totálně rudne. Jak na to má kčertu reagovat? _Tak šup šup, profesore Snape, můžu si taky šáhnout?_

Naštěstí toho byla ušetřena samotným Snapem, který jí nabídl ruku, krátce si s ní potřásl a řekl: „Slečno Grangerová. Pěkné, že Vás zase vidím. Buďte tak laskavá a ignorujte všechny neadekvátní výroky mojí bývalé kolegyně. Připsal bych to na začínající senilitu, ale ze spolehlivého pramene vím, že je pořád – jak to říkala Minerva? Ach ano – ʹnestydatá stará běhna, která by nepoznala slušnost, ani kdyby se zjevila přímo před ní, mávala vlajkou a tancovala rumbu. ʹ"

Prýtová se vesele usmála. „Fakt mě máš rád, Severusi. A kdybych tak ráda nestála na tvém prahu nahá, nevydělával bys tu teď pěkné galeony, tak si nestěžuj. Tak co, do hospody? Samozřejmě až potom, co uspokojíš své obdivovatele."

„Do hospody," odpověděl Severus. „A myslím si, že moji posluchači mě na jeden den už obdivovali opravdu dost. Slíbil jsem slečně Clearwaterové, že ještě zůstanu na drinky, ale nikdy jsem nemluvil o tom, jak dlouho. Právě teď je na druhé straně místnosti, tak jsem toho názoru, že přichází ten správný moment, abychom se nenápadně vypařili. Běž napřed."

„No," začala Hermiona, naprosto šokovaná (Pomona nahá? Se Snapem?). „Tak já se teď s Vámi rozloučím."

„Nene, to neuděláš!" protestovala Prýtová. „Půjdeš s námi, že jo, Severusi?"

Severus pohlédl na Hermionu se zvednutým obočím. „Myslím, že to záleží na slečně Grangerové. Jistěže se k nám může klidně připojit, ale bylo by trochu nefér na jejím doprovodu trvat. Možná má na páteční večer naplánovaného něco zajímavějšího, než jej strávit ve společnosti dvou svých starých učitelů."

Hermiona se smála. Proč ne? „To, že jsem se rozhodla dneska večer přijít na přednášku o lektvarech, by Vám mělo pomoci vyvodit vlastní závěry o současném stavu mého sociálního života. Tento večer byl doteď plný překvapení, můžu tedy stejně dobře dokončit to, co jsem začala."

„Skvělé!" Prýtová zatleskala. „Tak, kam jdeme? Do Kotle? Do Prasečí hlavy?"

„Do mudlovského baru," odpověděl Severus. „V Kotli na mě zírají, a když půjdeme do Prasečí hlavy, strávíš celý večer flirtováním s Aberforthem. Jsem si jistý, že se v okolí najde nějaká pěkná, klidná mudlovská hospoda, kam můžeme jít."

„Na mě se nedívej," řekla Prýtová. „Nemám přehled o mudlovských hospodách. Hermiono?"

„Vlastně hned za rohem je _Duke of York_ ," řekla. „Chodí tam zaměstnanci ministerstva, když chtějí něco jiného. Mají tam skvělé pivo. A židle jsou pohodlné. A o ulici níž je excelentní kiosek, pokud byste později měli hlad."

„Ideální stav," zhodnotil Severus a věnoval jí upřímný úsměv.

„Pro mě za mě," souhlasila Prýtová. „Ale vy dva to budete platit, protože já u sebe nemám žádné mudlovské peníze."

„Varuji Vás radši hned, slečno Grangerová, tato noc by se mohla prodražit," poznamenal Severus, když se vydali na konec posluchárny. „Prýtová chlastá jako Ďasovec."

„Jo, přesně tak," přisvědčila Pomona rozverně.

Jejich postup byl několikrát přerušen lidmi, kteří chtěli Severuse pozdravit. Hermiona pozorovala, jak si vyměňoval zdvořilosti. Jeho chování bylo opravdu srdečné, avšak řeč jeho těla mluvila jinak – příkře a odmítavě. Pomona Prýtová byla zjevně speciální případ.

Konečně mohli opustit sál a vstoupit do malého atria. Zastavili u vchodových dveří.

„Čas na převlékání, pokud chceme být mudlové," řekla Prýtová a hůlka jí kroužila okolo těla, měníc hábit za dlouhý červený zimní kabát, jehož kapuci tvořil onen špičatý klobouk. Hermiona svůj plášť proměnila podobně, avšak pod ním už mudlovské oblečení měla.

Severus si nejdříve zamířil hůlkou na hlavu. Vlasy si stáhl dozadu a sepnul koženou šňůrkou za krkem.

„Tak je to lepší," povzdechl si. „Zapomněl jsem, jak zatraceně těžké je dívat se s nesepnutými vlasy. Ztrácím tím celé periferní zorné pole."

Pomalu vklouzl pažemi do toho, co se vyklubalo jako dlouhý černý kabát, a pod ním Hermiona zahlédla černou košili.

„A," pokračoval, „zapomněl jsem, jak je těžké vařit lektvary v tom směšném hábitu. Možná to vypadá dramaticky, ale rukávy mi pořád padaly do kotlíku. Doufám, že nikdo neviděl, že jsem si skoro namočil manžety." Na obě ženy se tázavě zadíval.

„Neviděla jsem nic, brouku," ujistila ho Prýtová. Zakřenila se na Hermionu. „Vypadá v tom celkem přirozeně, víš, on teď žije v mudlovské vesnici."

Severus na ni zasmušila koukl, otevřel dveře a vyšli ven do chladné říjnové noci.

„Tak vyrazíme!" volala pobaveně Prýtová. „Přiveď nás k pivu!" Zavěsila se do Hermiony a cupitala vedle ní, aby s ní držela krok. Hermiona se otočila a viděla, jak je Severus následuje s rukama zabořenýma do kapes a svěšenými rameny. Připomínal jí podmračeného teenagera, který šel za svými trapnými rodiči. V duchu se usmála.

V hospodě _Duke of York_ bylo na páteční večer klidno a oni lehce našli místa v příjemném rohu v blízkosti baru. Prýtová se pozorně rozhlížela a upíjela Gintonic. Velký, samozřejmě. Hermiona se s úlevným povzdechem zabořila do měkkého opěradla. Ischias protestoval po devíti hodinách u psacího stolu a následném večeru na tvrdé lavici přednáškového sálu. Bloudila zrakem po místnosti a setkala se se Severusovou maličko výsměšnou grimasou.

„Dlouhý den, slečno Grangerová?"

„Spíš dlouhý týden."

„A tak jste si myslela, že návštěva přednášky to pěkně dokoná?"

Upila ze svého piva. „Víte, přesně to jsem si myslela. V posledních týdnech se množily spekulace, kdo je tím mysteriózním přednášejícím. A znáte mě – nikdy nevynechám příležitost se něco naučit." Zmlkla a naklonila hlavu na stranu, jako by přemýšlela, jestli má mluvit dál. „Vždycky jste říkal, že jsem Vševědka."

Snape se krátce, neradostně zasmál, avšak příliš kajícně nevypadal.

„Opravdu jsem Vám tak říkal? Každý student mě nějakým způsobem rozčiloval. Moje představa ideální třídy: všichni se posadí, jsou zticha a dělají svou práci bez otázek, bez explozí, a pak zase tiše opustí místnost. Bohužel tato ideální třída neexistovala; proto jsem celou svou kariéru učitele strávil ve stavu neustálého rozčilení. To, že jsem Bradavice opustil, nebylo pro nikoho ztrátou."

„Ale Vaše dnešní přednáška byla skvělá," protestovala Hermiona. „Všechno jste tak přesně vysvětlil – k čemuž opravdu máte nadání – a musel jste si všimnout, jak si to všichni užívali."

„Přesně to jsem říkal. Publikum se dnes večer přiblížilo mému ideálu, protože se posadili a klidně poslouchali. Kdybych jim povolil jakékoli praktické aktivity, bezpochyby bych se zase proměnil ve své obvyklé špatně naladěné Já."

Upřeně na ni hleděl, jako by ji vyzýval k odmlouvání, a pak zvolna vypil půlku pinty.

„S pivem máte pravdu, slečno Grangerová. Velmi dobře natočené. Takže, vyprávějte mi, na čem pracujete na ministerstvu?"

„Používám kombinaci numerologie a mudlovského způsobu zpracování dat k provádění prvotních testů pro nová kouzla a lektvary, což redukuje nutnost provádění riskantních experimentů." Ušklíbla se. „A tady je to místo, kde oči lidí nabydou skelného vzhledu, uslyším něco ve smyslu ʹJak zajímavéʹ, a pak se rychle změní téma. Udělejte klidně to stejné."

Snape nedočkavě zakroutil hlavou.

„Absolutně ne. Zní to skutečně zajímavě. Jak funguje kombinace s počítači? Vždy jsem si myslel, že mezi mudlovskou technologií a magií dochází ke kolizím."

„To mi povídejte! Můj počítač se nachází v něčem, co je v podstatě zásobovací skříň, a okolo místnosti jsou ochranné štíty, které ji chrání před magickými vlivy zvenčí. Ale všechno, co je třeba, je nějaký idiot, který si nakluše dovnitř a přivolá si tužku nebo něco, a já přijdu o svou práci za celý den."

„Podle tónu, kterým hovoříte, hádám, že to není příliš zřídkavý jev."

„Ano, stane se to minimálně jednou za týden. Ron a Harry se nesmí objevit v okruhu dvacet metrů okolo kanceláře pod pohrůžkou bolestivých, no, bolestí. Minulý týden přišel dokonce dovnitř Kingsley a vykouzlil si židli, čímž spadlo jedno hodně komplexní propočítávání, na kterém jsem pracovala poslední čtyři hodiny. Hrozila jsem mu kastračním kouzlem, což zpětně vzato asi nebylo to nejlepší vůči ministru kouzel."

„Měla byste trochu přehodnotit Vaši vyhlídku na povýšení. Avšak zní to, jako by jen tak tak unikl velkému nebezpečí. Ani jsem netušil, že takové kouzlo existuje."

„Je to experiment," zahučela Hermiona. „Byla to součást hrozby. Ale on byl moc milý a omlouval se a poslal mi láhev velmi dobrého vína, aby vyjádřil, že ho to mrzí."

„A proto je ministrem kouzel. A když ten Váš počítač opravdu funguje, k čemu ho používáte?"

„Opravdu Vás to zajímá, nebo jste jen zdvořilý?"

„Odkdy se adjektivum ʹzdvořilýʹ používá ve spojitosti se mnou?"

„Dobrý argument. No, v minulosti bylo použití numerologie, která předpovídala výsledky nových kouzel nebo lektvarů, omezeno faktem, že to vždy zahrnuje příliš mnoho neznámých proměnných. Upřednostňovala se vždy metoda pokus-omyl a diagnostická kouzla k analýze výsledků. Pokud použiji počítač, mohu provést stovky numerologických propočtů zároveň, takže není třeba dřívějších nebezpečných praktických testů. Pro nový kouzelný lektvar bych například mohla propočítat kombinaci přísad, teploty a postup práce tak, aby to vedlo k úspěchu. Nakonec je vždy ještě nutné provést empirické testy, avšak to už můžu garantovat pravděpodobnost asi padesát procent, že se při tom postupu nezničí laborka."

„Fascinující. Berete i soukromé zakázky nebo je to výhradně pro ministerstvo?"

„Pro Kratochvilné kouzelnické kejkle provádím krátkodobé konzultace. A od Svatého Munga chtěli nedávno konzultovat nějaké medicínské postupy. Proč se ptáte – měl byste také zájem?"

„Možná. Provedl jsem nějaké výzkumy a jistě bych přivítal šanci moci obejít některé zdlouhavé a nebezpečné počáteční procesy."

„Bude mi ctí Vám pomoci."

„Za přiměřenou odměnu, samozřejmě."

„Samozřejmě." Hermiona se na Severuse vřele usmála a dopřála si pořádný lok piva. Vrátil jí to polovičním úsměvem zpátky, a pak se na jeho čele objevily vrásky. Hermiona poznala, že to platilo Prýtové. Podívala se na šklebící se čarodějku.

„A proč se tváříš jako obecní blázen, Pomono?" zeptal se Severus. „Byla jsi nepřirozeně zticha posledních –"

„Dvacet minut!" pomohla mu triumfálně Pomona. „Mluvil jsi dvacet minut se ženou, aniž by ti vrazila jednu mezi oči nebo ti řekla, že jsi neatraktivní bastard."

„Slečna Grangerová není žena, je to bývalá studentka," protestoval Severus. Pak se podíval na Hermionu s výrazem rezignace. „Sakra. Nemyslel jsem – Ještě jednou totéž?" Vypil zbytek své sklenice a odešel směrem k baru.

Hermiona nevěděla, jestli má být uražená, že ji nepovažoval za ženu, nebo jestli se má bavit jeho rozpaky. Přísně pohlédla na Pomonu.

„Vysvětlila bys mi prosím, o co tady právě šlo?" zeptala se.

Pomona si povzdechla. „Snažím se toho tvrdohlavého chlapce přesvědčit, že musí více vycházet z domu, jestli si chce najít přátele nebo dokonce dobrou ženu. Ale on stále trvá na tom, že je spokojený jen sám se sebou. Pořád jsem ho rozčilovala, dokud nevyvinul aspoň minimální snahu udělat ze sebe to nejlepší, co může, ale stále mi vykládá, že i když by žena přehlédla jeho zjev, jeho osobnost ji stejně zažene. Dnes večer se to, obávám se, potvrdilo. A to si počínal tak dobře, když se s tebou bavil – tak živého jsem ho nezažila od – no, ještě nikdy." Znovu si povzdechla, ještě více.

Hermiona si nebyla úplně jistá, jak na to reagovat. Snad si Pomona nemyslela, že by Hermiona byla ten typ ženy, který by se pokoušel balit Snapea? Na pár chvil zavládlo ticho, pak se vrátil Severus se třemi sklenicemi v rukou. Podíval se na Hermionu, otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, pak se zdálo, že si to rozmyslel a místo toho se pořádně napil svého piva. Při tom ji stále sledoval.

„Právě jsem se snažila vysvětlit Pomoně, že jsem ani trochu nebyla uražená kvůli tomu, co jste řekl, protože vím, jak jste to myslel," začala Hermiona. „Mluvil jste se mnou jako s bývalou studentkou, možná dokonce s potenciální kamarádkou, ale ne jako se ženou, na kterou chcete udělat dojem. Mám pravdu?"

Výraz ulehčení sklouzl po Severusově tváři. „Přesně tak. Děkuji, slečno Grangerová. Mluvit s bývalou studentkou a ano, možná i s kamarádkou," tady se na Hermionu maličko usmál, „je opravdu jiné než mluvit se ženou, se kterou bych rád navázal vztah."

Pomona zakroutila hlavou. „Nerozumím tomu, proč. Pokud chceš romantický vztah, není pro to kamarádství ten nejlepší základ?"

Hermiona si odfrkla. „Se vším respektem, Pomono, to je teda hipogryfí sračka. Poznala jsem to celé zamilování se do nejlepšího přítele – a nefunguje to."

„Nejste jediná," zamumlal Severus ponuře do své sklenice.

„Přátelství je fantastické," pokračovala Hermiona, zapálená pro toto téma. „Ale pokud na začátku vztahu nemáš ohňostroj typu ʹOch můj bože, on je skvělý, musím si s ním teď hned zašukat na stoleʹ, není absolutně žádná šance na jakoukoli možnost trvalé vášně. A bez toho, nojo, by bylo narovinu lepší zůstat pouze přáteli."

„To je přesně to, co jsem se ti snažil vysvětlit, Pomono," potvrdil to Severus. „Můj vzhled určitě nikdy nevyvolá takový ohňostroj, jak ho slečna Grangerová výmluvně popsala, a moje osobnost také ne. Mohu mít pár vybraných přátel, ale moje ambice dále nesahají."

„A co láska, která roste časem?" zeptala se Pomona a máchala svou ginovou sklenkou.

„Tento koncept je spíš botanického rázu, což jsem také od tebe čekal. A když už jsme u toho, co je nového u škrtidubů, které jsi mi slíbila?"

Po dobrém a s protočením očí souhlasila Pomona se změnou tématu. Jakmile začala dlouhá diskuse o činnostech v bradavických sklenících, Hermiona se na své židli uvolnila. Vychutnávala si pivo a pozorovala ty dva. Profesorka Bylinkářství byla opravdu zábavná společnice. A Severus – trochu ji překvapilo, když ho tak nazvala, i když jen ve svých myšlenkách – týjo, bylo to poprvé, kdy někdo prokázal tolik zájmu o její práci. Možná budou opravdu přátelé. Udály se už jiné zvláštní věci.

Pak si ho víc prohlížela. Prýtová měla pravdu, když prohlásila, že si dává více záležet na svém vzhledu. Jeho sepnuté vlasy už nebyly mastné, a ačkoli byly jeho zuby stále ještě křivé, byly mnohem bělejší. Jeho pleť ztratila na té nezdravé bledosti – opravdu vypadal, jako by trávil spoustu času venku. Měl však pravdu – jeho vzhled nikdy žádný ohňostroj nevyvolá. Nos byl to první neatraktivní. Se sepnutými vlasy naháněl jeho profil ještě větší strach než normálně. A také nehybně vypadal jeho obličej spíš zlostně.

Její pohled pomalu klouzal po jeho těle. Byl štíhlý jako vždycky. Hádala, že ʹvytáhlýʹ byl ten nejlepší výraz pro jeho vzhled, ačkoli, pokud bylo možné věřit Prýtové, jeho zadek byl pěkný. Škoda, že na něm seděl. Možná by se mohla juknout později. _Aha, to ze mě mluví alkohol. Zjisťuji, že jsem od snídaně nic nesnědla._ V duchu sebou zatřásla.

Právě vykládal něco o zemině ve své zahradě a Hermiona si všimla, že pozoruje gesta jeho rukou. Kolik let ho viděla tyto ruce používat, když krájel přísady a míchal lektvary? A přitom si je nikdy skutečně neprohlídla. Dlouhé, elegantní prsty, spořádaně nakrátko ostříhané nehty _(díky bohu – nesnáším dlouhé nehty u mužů)_. Na kůži měl několik skvrn, zřejmě od vaření lektvarů, a také malé jizvy. Možná popáleniny? Ale stejně, pěkné ruce. Schopné. Uměla si představit, jaké by to bylo cítit je na svém těle. Jeho dotyky by byly zručné a pevné, a přesto citlivé a – _co si to ve jménu všeho začarovaného myslím? Mám v sobě dvě pinty a už si představuju ruce Severuse Snapea na mém nahém… musím si dát něco k jídlu. Teď._

Náhle vstala. „Přinesu nějaké hranolky. Dá si ještě někdo?"

O dva sáčky hranolek kořeněných solí a octem a jednu pintu později se Hermiona cítila mnohem líp. O tolik líp, že sebrala všechnu svou odvahu a položila otázku, která ji pálila na jazyku poslední hodinu a půl.

„Pomono. Promiň, jestli mi do toho nic není, ale musím se zeptat. Co jsi sakra myslela tím, žes řekla něco o tom, žes stála nahá před jeho dveřmi?" Sklenicí piva ukázala směrem k Severusovi.

Pomona se hlasitě rozchechtala, zatímco Severus složil hlavu do dlaní a pomalu s ní kroutil.

„Prosím, proč si to musím znovu připomínat?" zasténal.

„Teď jsem ale _opravdu_ zvědavá," chichotala se Hermiona.

„Takže," začala Pomona a tleskla do dlaní. „Zhruba před dvěma roky jsme s Minervou konečně zjistily, kde se Severus schoval. Ona mu poslala pár sov, bez výsledku, takže jsem se rozhodla, že se jednoduše objevím před jeho dveřmi. Abych k nim mohla dojít, musela jsem projít magickou zábranou, kterou umístil okolo své zahrady. Zábranou, která zaviní zmizení oblečení každé čarodějky nebo každého kouzelníka, kteří jí projdou."

„Severusi Snape!" zvolala Hermiona s tónem přehnaného zděšení.

Severus s protestem zvedl ruku. „Na tomto místě bych rád zdůraznil, že moje strategie neměla nic společného s jakoukoli lascivitou. Chtěl jsem návštěvníky odradit, ale nechtěl jsem jim způsobit žádnou újmu. Zábrana na způsob neproniknutelné bariéry by byla vnímána jen jako výzva. Předpokládal jsem, že každý, kdo vstoupí do mé zahrady a bude najednou nahý, bude v prvé řadě myslet na to, aby se co nejrychleji přemístil tam, odkud přišel. A dopřál mi můj klid. Avšak nepočítal jsem s Pomonou Prýtovou a její kombinací mrzimorské determinace a naprostého nedostatku slušnosti."

„Ále, byl jsi potěšený, že mě vidíš, fakt," protestovala Prýtová a vraštila obočí.

„Takže, ať tomu rozumím správně," sumírovala Hermiona a potlačovala smích. „Ty ses objevila nahá u jeho dveří, a on to vzdal a pustil tě dovnitř?"

„Ale ne, milá," odpověděla Pomona vesele a zakroutila hlavou. „Poprvé ani neotevřel dveře."

„Mám tam špehýrku. Byl jsem v šoku," namítl Severus.

„Podruhé, o týden později, otevřel dveře, jen aby mi řekl, že mám odejít. Potřetí dokonce připojil ještě ʹprosímʹ."

Hermiona se nyní nekontrolovaně pochichtávala představám, které jí nabízel její mozek. Severusova hlava znovu klesla do jeho dlaní.

Prýtová pokračovala ve svém vyprávění. „Počtvrté mě pozval dál, dal mi nějaký plášť a deset minut do mě klavíroval, proč ho mám nechat na pokoji. Popáté opakoval půjčení pláště a ta přednáška – tentokrát spíš rozhořčená – trvala o dost déle a obsahovala obdivuhodné množství obrazných výrazů. A když jsem přišla do jeho zahrady při své šesté návštěvě, ke svému údivu byl status mého oblečení nedotčen, a od té doby jsme přátelé."

„Myslím, že ʹpřáteléʹ je trošku přehnaný výraz," odpověděl Snape a zvedl hlavu z dlaní. „To je, jako bych popisoval racky jako přátele moře, ačkoli jsou jen unášeni vlnami." Avšak výraz v jeho očích, když se na Pomonu podíval, svědčil o náklonnosti. Hermiona si toho všimla, zatímco si utírala slzy od smíchu.

„Je mi líto. Možná jste ʹnejschopnější tvůrce lektvarů Vaší dobyʹ, ale musím Vám odporovat. Všechno, co má tento odporný zelený tón, pro Vás nemůže být dobré, a ani když to utopíte v kyselině octové, lepší to nebude." Hermiona zamávala hranolkou na Severuse, aby svůj argument zdůraznila.

Severus starostlivě zakroutil hlavou. „Myslel jsem si, že nikdy nevynecháte příležitost, abyste se něco naučila. Hrachová kaše a ocet je klasická kombinace a doplní sáček hranolek mnohem lépe než ta fluorescenční oranžová urážka, kterou nazýváte kari omáčkou."

„Ale, ale, děti," vložila se do toho Prýtová ze svého místa vedle nich na nízké zdi.

„Svět by byl velmi nudné místo, kdybychom měli všichni rádi ty stejné věci. Jste si jistí, že nikoho z vás nenalákám na nakládaná vejce?"

„Už jen pohled na ty věci, jak plavou ve sklenici jako oči, mi zvedá žaludek," odpověděla Hermiona a otřásla se.

„Tentokrát Vám dám zapravdu, slečno Grangerová," souhlasil Severus, zatímco si namočil do hrášku další hranolku. „Od přírody je na nich něco nepříjemného."

„Existuje nějaká šance, že mi budete říkat Hermiono? Se slečnou Grangerovou se cítím zase na dvanáct. Nebo jako u přijímacího pohovoru."

„Pokusím se. A Vy byste mohla zkusit říkat mi Severusi."

„To bude zvláštní. Ovšem zřejmě ne divnější než skutečnosti, že jsem strávila večer tím, že jsem se s tebou opíjela."

„A se mnou taky!" halekala bujaře Pomona.

Hermiona se rozesmála. „Tebe jsem vpodstatě už jako profesorku měla za pravidelnou návštěvnici hospody, takže to tak zvláštní není."

„A co mě?" zeptal se Severus. „Přemýšlela jsi vůbec o mých zvyklostech, co se pití týče?"

„Sám ve svém bytě s láhví Ohnivé whiskey," odpověděla Hermiona střelhbitě a svá slova mírnila úsměvem.

„Overproof rum normálně, ale jinak správně. Merline, to bylo žalostné klišé." Severus napíchl další hranolku dřevěnou vidličkou a zasmušile ji pozoroval.

Hermiona ho pošťouchla ramenem. „Hlavu vzhůru. Mnoho žen tě má za hloubavého romantického hrdinu."

Severus na ni shlídl a zúžil oči. „Ano, už jsem si všiml té zvláštní fantazie. Stačí pár minut v mé přítomnosti a jejich iluze se rozbijí."

„Nezačínej s tím zase, pesimisto," přerušila ho bryskně Pomona. „Mnohé z nás jsou celkem přístupné tvojí společnosti. A už jsme se domlouvali na příští sobotu? Ve dvě hodiny u tebe, Severusi, ať vyřídíme ty škrtiduby."

„Pro mě za mě," souhlasil. „Myslím si však, že jsi tím Hermionu celkem zaskočila."

„Ne," protestovala Hermiona. „To je v pohodě. Pomona má pravdu – potřebuji trochu čerstvého vzduchu a maličko fyzické práce."

Prýtová se zvedla ze zídky a tleskla do dlaní. „Excelentní! Tak, když je všechno jasné, musím se už opravdu vydat zpět na cestu do Bradavic, než Minerva vyšle pátrací oddíl. Určitě hoří zvědavostí, jak to dnes večer šlo."

Severus také vstal, natáhl ruku a Hermioně odebral prázdnou misku od hranolek, kterou pak společně s tou svou hodil do odpadkového koše. S díky se na něho usmála, a pak i ona seskočila ze zídky. Stále ještě cítila působení piva na svá kolena, nyní maličko ztuhlá.

„Hned za rohem je ulička, odkud se můžeme přemístit, aniž by nás kdokoli viděl," řekla. „Taky už musím domů – jsem vyřízená."

Pomona vypadala trochu zklamaně. „No, když na tom trváš, milá. Myslela jsem, že Ty a Severus byste mohli klidně ještě zůstat."

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „I pro mě to byl náročný večer – jsem zralý do postele. Víš přece, jak mě tvoje přítomnost vyčerpává, Pomono."

Prýtová ho celkem tvrdě udeřila pěstí do paže, načež se do něj zavěsila. „Ti mladí dneska – nevydrží nic. Běž napřed, Hermiono!"

Hermiona je přivedla do úzké uličky s popelnicemi. Jedna kočka je odtamtud nedůvěřivě pozorovala, a pak se s mávnutím ocasu courala pryč.

Prýtová uvolnila Severusovi paži a následně si ho nadšeně přitáhla do náruče. Hermiona si všimla, že mu při tom zvládla ještě jednou sáhnout na zadek. Severus jí objetí vrátil s výrazem pobavené rezignace v obličeji.

„Dobrou noc, ty nenapravitelná ženská. Uvidíme se příští týden."

Prýtová ho pustila a otočila se, aby objala Hermionu. „Bylo pěkné tě zase vidět, moje milá," řekla.

„Tebe taky, Pomono. Děkuji za překvapivě zábavný večer."

Pomona ustoupila, zamávala a přemístila se.

Severus a Hermiona na sebe pohlédli s jistým nepohodlím.

„Ty půjdeš jako další," řekl. „Nechci tě tu nechat samotnou. Máš to daleko?"

„Ne, jen na Grimmauldovo náměstí. V podkroví mám apartmán a jsem něco jako domovní hlídka – nikdo jiný tam teď trvale nežije, ale celkem dost lidí dům využívá jako příležitostné ubytování, když dorazí do Londýna."

„Rozumím. Takže, potěšilo mě, že jsem s tebou dnes večer mluvil. Děkuji."

„Také mi bylo opravdu dobře… Severusi." Protáhla obličej. „To je divné. Ale jsem si jistá, že si na to zvyknu."

Severus vykouzlil poloviční úsměv. „Budu rád, když to tak bude, Hermiono. Pokud ti to pomůže – používat tvé jméno je zvláštní i pro mě."  
Hermiona se náhle zašklebila. „Obejmeš mě taky?"

Snape nahodil skeptický výraz. „To záleží na tom, jestli to chceš použít jako omluvu pro to, abys otestovala výrok Pomony o mé tělesné stavbě."

Hermiona zdvihla ruce s výrazem zraněné neviny. „Jen jsem chtěla být přátelská."

„Nojo, v tom případě," zamumlal Snape a přistoupil k ní pobavený. Hermiona překonala mezeru mezi nimi a objemula ho pažemi. Cítila, jak po krátkém zaváhání zareagoval. Přitiskli se blíž k sobě a ona zjistila, že její hlava se skvěle hodí na jeho rameno. Uvolnila se u něj a zavřela oči, užívaje si uklidňující kontakt.

„To je pěkné," vydechla. „Krásně objímáš."

Víc cítila, než slyšela, že se tiše zasmál. „Jeden z mých skrytých talentů. Běžně to nikdo moc nežádá."

Odstoupili od sebe a ona se na něj usmála. „Tak tedy dobrou noc, Severusi. Uvidíme se příští sobotu."

„Dobrou noc, Hermiono."

„A," uzavřela Pomona s vítězným gestem svým ukazováčkem. „Myslím, že jsem pro něho našla ženskou!"

Minerva McGonagallová si kolegyni přísně přeměřila přes brýle a sklenice s whiskey na cestě k jejím ústům se zastavila.

„Pomono," začala nebezpečně. „Prosím, neříkej mi, že už zase chceš dát někoho dohromady. Myslela jsem si, že ses ze svého posledního katastrofálního pokusu poučila."

Prýtová jen mávla rukou. „Tss. Pořád tvrdím, že Draco chytá hůlku z obou stran. Byla jsem si jistá, že to, že ho s Justinem zamču ve skleníku, ho přiměje k tomu, aby se tak nějak vyoutoval. Přesto se nic špatného nestalo. Oba už zase skoro normálně chodí a Poppy říká, že to trvalé následky nezanechá."

Minerva si povzdechla. „A kdo je ta nešťastná oběť tvého vměšování tentokrát?"

„Hermiona Grangerová."

„Hermiona?" Obočí Minervy McGonagallové vystřelila vzhůru. „Ale ona byla jeho studentkou! A je – o kolik? – o dvacet let mladší než on!"

„To jsou maličkosti, Minervo, jen maličkosti. Věk není absolutně relevantní. Vzpomínám si na nádherné léto s tím pomocným zahradníkem, jak že se jmenoval…? Nepamatuju si, že by se pozastavoval nad skutečností, že jsem o čtvrt století starší než on, ačkoli, abych byla spravedlivá, asi jsem mu nenechala dost energie na to, aby si mohl stěžovat a…" Dál už neřekla nic a na chvíli se zahleděla do ohně ztracená v myšlenkách. „Kde jsem to zůstala? A jo. Co se týče té studentky – nojo, většina britských čarodějek ve věku mezi dvaceti a čtyřiceti byla vyučována Severusem, takže není příliš fér z toho dělat vyřazovací kritérium. A Minervo, tys neviděla, jak se s ní bavil! Byl tak uvolněný a zaujatý. Nedokážu si představit, že by potkala příliš mnoho mužů, kteří by s ní mohli intelektuálně držet krok. Žádný strach – _tyhle dva_ ve skleníku nezamču. Jen zajistím, aby dostali spoustu příležitostí ke společně strávenému času, a uvidíme, co se bude dít. Nikomu to neublíží."

Minerva na ni pohlédla skepticky. „Ano, tedy, nemyslím si, že to opravdu můžeš zajistit. Ale při této kombinaci magického talentu a temperamentu zainteresovaných osob jsem si celkem jistá, že pokud to někomu ublíží, budeš to ty."

Pomona se jen rozpustile smála. „Však uvidíš. Tentokrát mám určitě pravdu."


	2. Chapter 2

Ron požvýkal a zamyšleně polknul poslední sousto svého yorkshirského pudingu.

„Oukej, ať tomu rozumím správně: páteční večer jsi strávila na přednášce o lektvarech. Potud je to normální. Tedy u tebe."

Hermiona se na něho strojeně usmála. Ron zamával vidličkou a mluvil dál.

„Pak jsi šla do hospody a opila se tam. To už moc normální není."

„Od snídaně jsem nic nejedla _a_ byla jsem nervózní."

„To ti neberu. Ale ožrat se se Snapem? To je naprosto špatně. Vím, že vyšlo najevo, že byl na naší straně a to všecko, a vím, že pro tebe nikdy nebyl tak strašný jako pro mě a pro Harryho. Ale jít s ním chlastat? Jako byste byli kámoši nebo co?" Rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou. „Špatné. A divné."

„Ale je to tak – jak jsem se uvolnila, už jsem se necítila divně. Mluvit s ním bylo celkem jednoduché, a taky se zajímal o mou práci, což byla příjemná změna." Hodila po Ronovi vyčítavý pohled.

„Ne, že bych se o tvou práci nezajímal; jen mě vždycky rozbolí hlava, když o tom přemýšlím. Snape je zřejmě jeden z mála lidí, kteří jsou schopni porozumět tomu, o čem blábolíš – to mu musím nechat. No, a co si myslíte vy dva? Snad si nemyslíte, že je to celé normální?"

Obrátil se na Harryho a Ginny, kteří seděli u stolu naproti němu. Podzimní slunce se dralo okny jídelny na Grimmauldově náměstí. Kuchyně v přízemí sice byla k jídlu skvělá, avšak tato místnost byla světlejší a Hermiona ji ke svým zpola pravidelným nedělním pohoštěním používala raději.

Ginny se ušklíbla. „Mluvíš dost za nás oba, milý bratře. Víš, Snape nikdy nebyl můj oblíbený učitel, ale tys tam v tom strašném roce nebyl. Bez něho – vímerlin, co by Carrowovi způsobili za škody, ale on v té době zvládl vodit za nos je i nás všechny. Ani se nebudu pokoušet hádat, co je to skutečně za člověka. Pokud si Hermiona myslí, že je to vlastně docela dobrý chlap, se kterým se dá jít na pivo, pak to není o moc překvapivější, než zjistit, že po celá ta léta truchlil pro Harryho mámu, nebo zjistit, že nebyl mrtvý, když jste vy všichni byli přesvědčeni o opaku."

Ron svraštil čelo. „Harry? Co si myslíš ty? Neříkej mi, že ti to nevadí."

Harry si pohrával se skleničkou vína a prstem kroužil po okraji. „Nejsem si jistý. Myslím, že souhlasím s Ginny – co se Snapea týče, ztratil jsem schopnost být šokovaný. Abych byl upřímný, nedokážu si představit, že bych ho potkal jako člověka, ale za to může především fakt, že můj poslední rozhovor s ním u Svatého Munga nebyl moc úspěšný. Něco jako ʹEhm, jo, opravdu mě to moc mrzí, že jsme Vás tam nechali umírat, a, když už jsme u toho, když jsem si myslel, že jste mrtvý, nějak se mi podařilo vyzvonit celému světu, že jste byl zamilovaný do mé mámy.ʹ O týden později se nechal propustit a bylo to. Kde se vlastně schovával, Hermiono?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Neptala jsem se. Pomona říkala něco o mudlovské vesnici. Přemístím se tam příští sobotu s ní, od Bradavic. Pak to zjistím."

Ron zakroutil hlavou. „Pořád ještě si myslím, že je to zvláštní."

Hermiona vzdychla. „Mohla bych tam taky v sobotu přijít a zjistit, že lituje svého podnapilého impulzivního jednání a vlastně mě tam vůbec nechce. Což by bylo v pořádku a, upřímně řečeno, by mě to nepřekvapilo. Ale souhlasím s Pomonou – zaslouží si něco lepšího, než být někde zavřený sám se sebou, ať už jsou jeho pocity vedeny jakýmikoli pohnutkami. A pokud můžu být přítelem někomu, kdo to zrovna potřebuje, bylo by dobré, kdybych to mohla udělat."

Harryho pohled byl přísný. „Není to snad nová akce s domácími skřítky, co? Hermiona, která se zastává bezbranných, kteří vlastně takoví vůbec nejsou."

Hermiona po něm hodila ubrousek. „Ne, drzoune blbý, to tedy není! Spíš ʹHermiona, která se rozhodla, že potřebuje změnu prostředí a možná taky přítele, který rozumí i slovům majícím více než jednu slabiku.ʹ" Viděla, jak se pod jejím pohledem maličko ošil, a pak povolila a přátelsky se na něho usmála. „Jen tě zlobím. Ale teď tvoří můj život jen práce a nic moc jiného a minimálně v tom měla Prýtová pravdu – to není zdravé. Všechny vás strašně miluju, ale vy dva teď máte vaše kluky," – kývla směrem k Harrymu a Ginny, načež se zdviženým obočím zaměřila Rona – „a já jsem si jistá, že ty máš naplánovaný nějaký sociální termín, o kterém ani nechci nic vědět. Jestli nechci skončit jako stará panna chovající kočky, musím zvednout prdel, navázat nová přátelství a žít taky nějaký život mimo ten pracovní. Přiznávám, že sobota strávená prací v zahradě Severuse Snapea nepovede k onomu ʹa žila šťastně až do smrtiʹ, ať už to pojmete jakkoli, ale je to aspoň něco jiného. To je všechno."

Zhluboka se nadechla. „OK, konec nadávání. Kdo by chtěl puding? Jablečno-borůvkové crumble?"

Ron ji objal okolo ramen a přitáhl si ji k sobě. „Kdyby nebylo toho, že jsme byli opravdu strašná dvojice, vzal bych si tě kvůli tvému kuchařskému umění. Bude k tomu taky vanilková omáčka?"

Severus se zvedl z díry, kterou právě vykopal, a odhodil rýč stranou. Otřel si ruce o džíny, a pak se trochu zkroušeně podíval na čmouhance od hlíny, které to zanechalo. Pomona bezpochyby pronese něco ve smyslu: vypadáš nepořádně. Ale určitě bude ze všech lidí nejlépe rozumět tomu, že jeden den v zahradě nebyl nutný k tomu, aby, jak netaktně vyjádřila, „udělal ze špatných předpokladů to nejlepší" – co se týkalo jeho zjevu.

Stále si ještě nebyl úplně jistý, proč se od ní nechá tak komandovat. Jistěže to všechno bylo jen naoko. Oba věděli, že by nikdy nemohla nastat ani malá šance, že by ho opravdu byla schopná donutit k něčemu, co by nechtěl. Což znovu vyvolává otázku, proč se od ní nechal překecat, aby vykročil ze svého dobrovolně nastoupeného exilu. I když byl tak introspektivní, byl maximálně neochotný zkoumat blíže své motivy. Možná ze strachu, že by zjistil, že má Prýtová skutečně pravdu.

Stejnětak nemohl stále ještě uvěřit tomu, že brzy ve své dobře chráněné svatyni přivítá Hermionu Grangerovou. Musel opravdu zoufale toužit po společnosti. _Ne_ , vynadal si, _to není fér_. _Rozhovor s ní sis minulý týden užíval._ Zvláštní, avšak pravdivé. Akceptoval její přítomnost po přednášce jako součást Pomoniných nikdy nekončících plánů ho rehabilitovat v kouzelnické společnosti, aniž by čekal, že v tom setkání nalezne jakékoli zalíbení. Avšak ukázalo se, že Hermiona měla podobný dar jako Prýtová – klábosila s ním beze strachu, bez známek neohrabanosti nebo přehnané úcty, kterou cítil z mnoha lidí, se kterými se setkával. Také byla, jakoby zázrakem, inteligentní a zajímavá partnerka k rozhovoru. A poté, co o ní řekl, že není žena, byla tak neobyčejně vtipná a rozumná. Ačkoli se zdálo být přátelství s Hermionou nepravděpodobné, mohl to schytat hůř než se svou bývalou rozčilující studentkou, když už stejně začal dovolovat lidem, aby byli v jeho životě důležití.

Vzhlédl k mrakům. Déšť – vždy téměř na spadnutí v tomto západním cípu Cornwallu – hrozil už dříve během dne, avšak vítr během poslední půlhodiny zmohutněl a nebe nad mořem se nadějně rozjasnilo. S dobrou knihou u krbu si plnými doušky vychutnával zuřící bouře, ale u svých venkovních aktivit dával přednost klidnějšímu počasí. Prošel se k okraji zahrady a pohlédl přes Atlantik. Cestička a rozcuchané houští bylo vše, co ho dělilo od kraje útesu. Šeptání vln přílivu a odlivu v zátoce pod ním se mezitím stalo konstantní součástí jeho života, takže to sotva ještě vnímal. Na západě objevil zřetelný bledě modrý proužek oblohy, a na horizontu moře dokonce maličko problesklo slunce.

Z nějakého důvodu pro něj bylo důležité, aby první dojem, který Hermiona z jeho domova bude mít, byl dobrý. Obrátil se k domu. Byl to výsledek horečné fantazie jednoho architekta ze šedesátých let – postavený z bíle natřeného betonu, s jedním podlažím, vysokými stropy a naprosto oblý, a s okny lemujícími obvod, díky čemuž byl interiér i v nejponuřejších dnech prodchnut světlem. Těžko by kdo nalezl větší kontrast ke zmijozelskému sklepení nebo jeho deprimujícímu domovu v dětství. Což byl rovněž úmysl.

Dům byl obklopen rozsáhlou zahradou, částečně tvořenou trávníkem a částečně porytou pro odolnější z jeho rostlin. Náchylnější druhy dlely ve skleníku stojícím na jedné straně pozemku. Skleník byl prvním doplňkem po Severusově nastěhování; jednalo se o viktoriánský kousek zachráněný ze skládky. Vinuté, vypracované železné tyče tvořily (alespoň v jeho očích) příjemný kontrast k hladkému minimalismu domu. Byl tu také bíle natřený přístavek. Když si usedlost kupoval, byla to garáž, ve které rezivěl starý Landrover. Restaurování vozidla ho během jeho první zimy v Cornwallu zaměstnávalo doslova terapeutickým způsobem. Nyní běželo jako hodinky a libovalo si venku, neboť jeho předchozí příbytek byl přeměněn na malou, avšak použitelnou laboratoř.

Toto tedy byla jeho usedlost, jak to pro sebe ironicky nazýval. Mimo nepravidelné návštěvy hospody ve vesnici a každotýdenní nákupy v nejbližším městě tvořilo jeho svět právě toto. Byl to poklidný a nenáročný svět, než do něho vpadla Pomona Prýtová a přinesla s sebou nejen mrzutosti jeho minulosti, ale také lákavou naději, že možná, ale jen možná přijdou i výhody, pokud svou blaženou izolaci přeruší.

Hermiona klopýtla po asistovaném přemístění a přitiskla kmen škrtidubu, zabalený do juty, pevně k hrudi. Její levá ruka ještě jistě svírala Pomonino rámě.

„Tak jsme tady, moje milá," pronesla čarodějka vesele a uvolnila svůj stisk. „Vítej v prdeli světa."

Hermiona se se zájmem rozhlížela. Stály na úzké cestičce obklopené kamenitou stepní krajinou. O pár set metrů dál stály ruiny starého cínového dolu, zděný komín čněl jako rozeklaný ukazatel k nebesům. Opřel se do nich silný vítr a přinesl s sebou nezaměnitelnou vůni moře. Od cesty před nimi odbočovala dolů z kopce pěšina porostlá trávou. Hermiona se hluboce nadechla; mořský vzduch jí připomněl dovolené v jejím dětství a s nimi spojený bezprostřední pocit uvolnění.

Pomona ukázala doleva na silnici vedoucí dolů. „Asi míli tímhle směrem je taková divná vesnice. Před námi máme Severusův dům, Atlantik, a pak už nic, až Ameriku. Pojď se mnou!"

Hermiona si přitáhla škrtidub oběma rukama do jistější polohy, a vydala se za Pomonou, podobně obtěžkanou, dolů po travnaté cestičce.

„Pomono, jsi si naprosto jistá, že myslel na upravení zábrany, aby propustila i mne?"

„Nebuď hloupá! Samozřejmě, že jo. Pojď, prosím tě, než mi to spadne!" Cupitala dál.

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a vykročila vpřed. Krátce na svém těle pocítila měkký dotek magie; a hotovo. Aniž by ji zábrana připravila o oblečení, jak s ulehčením zjistila.

Cesta se svažovala příkřeji a ostře zahýbala vpravo. Hermiona v zatáčce koukala dolů na nohy a dávala pozor, kam šlápnout v hluboce vyjetých kolejích od pneumatik. Znovu se podívala před sebe a údivem se zastavila, aby vstřebala to, co měla před sebou. Cesta vedla úzkou polokruhovitou proláklinou, připomínající velký zatravněný amfiteátr. Uprostřed stál dokonale kulatý dům, který vypadal jako špička majáku, a všimla si i přítomnosti dalších budov. Avšak její pozornost vyžadoval především výhled. Okraj zahrady byl zjevně i okrajem útesu a všechno, co viděla, byl oceán rozpínající se až k horizontu. Moře se vlnilo v nesčetných odstínech šedé a modré. V dálce protrhly sluneční paprsky mračna a voda pod nimi se leskla. Loďka v dálce tomu dávala perspektivu; vypadala jako dětská hračka.

„Wow!" zvolala. „Naprosto mu rozumím, proč toto místo nechce příliš často opouštět!"

„Pěkné, že se mnou souhlasíš," odpověděl mužský hlas a dotyčný „on" se vynořil z blízké budovy, kterou Hermiona opožděně identifikovala jako skleník. „Rád tě zase vidím. A tebe taky, Prýtová."

Hermiona spatřila svého bývalého mistra lektvarů a musela své myšlenky znovu uspořádat. V zablácených holínkách, roztrhaných džínách a vybledlém černém tričku (Ramones? Vážně?) vypadal, jako by trávil celý den venku. Bylo téměř nemožné postavit vedle sebe tohoto zrelaxovaného muže a zlostné, bledé zjevení, které obývalo bradavické sklepení. Bylo to jakoby optický klam, který přeskakoval sem a tam podle toho, na co se soustředila. Pomona se na něho smála a zamávala škrtidubem, který nesla.

„Objala bych tě, můj milý, ale nechci ten pařez položit. Kam je můžem postavit?"

„Na chvilku použij lavičku ve skleníku," odpověděl Snape a vedl je zpět po cestě. Hermiona vstoupila do vlhkého, voňavého skleníku a odložila svůj kmen na vyhrazenou plochu, vzdychajíc úlevou. Byl těžší, než vypadal, a hrozilo, že ji švihne svými agresivními úponky, když s ním bude příliš třást.

Znovu se kolem sebe rozhlédla. Skleník byl znatelně menší než ty bradavické, ale stále ještě byl celkem velký. Množství rostlin, magických i normálních, zabíralo většinu místa na odstavných plochách a další byly ještě na zemi. Jakýsi druh vína se ovíjel okolo vnitřních železných tyčí na stropě a jeho olistěné větve visely téměř až k vrškům jiných rostlin, vyrůstajících nahoru.

„Spousta z nich tráví léto venku, ale zrovna jsem je vzal dovnitř na zimu," vysvětloval Severus. „Klima tady dole je relativně mírné, ale podíl bouřek je více než velkorysý."

„Na bouřku musíš mít naprosto působivý pohled – je to jistě neuvěřitelně dramatické," poznamenala Hermiona maličko závistivě.

„Tak to tedy je. Což se zjevně hodí k mojí tendenci dělat věci více než teatrálně," odpověděl Snape a podíval se na Pomonu se zdviženým obočím, neboť celá zářila a pak tleskla do dlaní.

„Óukéj," vydechla plná nadšení. „Nastal čas na práci. Severusi, kam máš naplánované zasadit tyhle pařezy?"

„Ukážu vám to. Už jsem vyryl i díry, ale nebyl jsem si zcela jistý, jak hluboké musejí být."

Obě čarodějky následovaly Severuse směrem k přední straně domu. Velká plocha byla zarytá, ačkoli bylo v tomto ročním období sotva vidět, že by tam něco rostlo. Na okraji byly dvě díry, každá asi tři stopy hluboká. Pomona naklonila hlavu na stranu a hodnotila je.

„To není špatné. Ačkoli by mohly jít ještě maličko více do hloubky – než tam dáme škrtiduby, spodek jámy musíme pokrýt velkým množstvím kompostu. Hoď mi sem rýč."

Severus poslechl a řekl: „Budu rýt, pokud chceš."

Pomona jen mávla rukou. „Nebuď hloupý. Bude rychlejší, když to udělám já. Mám větší praxi." Pak se zastavila, chvilku se zadívala na nástroj ve své ruce, načež se šelmovsky zatvářila na Hermionu. „Víš, děvče, pořád říkám, že chlapi jsou jako rýč."

Severus zasténal. „Prosím, Hermiono, neponoukej ji!"

Hermiona se na něj sladce usmála a odpověděla. „Vykládej dál. Myslím, že bych to měla slyšet."

Pomona na Snapea vyplázla jazyk a pokračovala: „Drž je pevně za dřík a udělají, cokoli chceš."

Pomona s kdákavým smíchem sestoupila do díry a Hermiona cítila, jak zrudla.

„Neříkej, že jsem tě nevaroval předem," komentoval to Severus a na její zčervenalý obličej reagoval zdvihnutím obočí. „Musíš získat imunitu vůči sprosťárnám, pokud plánuješ trávit více času s Prýtovou."

Z hloubky díry vylétla lopata zeminy a Prýtová si odfrkla. „Nejsem sprostá, chlapče. Jsem spojená se zemí."

„Vysloveně," přitakala jí Hermiona s tichým smíchem, když se Prýtová z nahotovo vyryté díry doslova vykutálela a věnovala svou pozornost dé druhé.

Po třech hodinách a asi několika tunách zeminy se Hermiona protahovala na židli a s ulehčením vzdychla. Nebe se náhle zatáhlo a rozpršelo se víc; všichni tedy uprchli dovnitř. Severus vyjádřil svou spokojenost s vykonanou prací a trval na tom, aby už skončili, což bylo opravdu vítané. Hermionu bolela místa, na něž už zapomněla, a jak se vrátí domů, bude si muset ošetřit mozoly na rukou. Kmeny škrtidubu však byly zasazeny, dva z menších záhonů zryty a keře zastřiženy a obloženy slámou. Tak nějak. Dnes odpoledne byla za služku a spokojeně plnila Pomoniny a z části také Severusovy rozkazy.

Ten trval na tom, aby se obě čarodějky uvelebily v obýváku, a sám šel udělat čaj. Bez protestu se posadily do lenošek u krbu, ve kterém Pomona pomocí rychlého pohybu hůlky zapálila praskající oheň. I přes temná mračna byla místnost světlá díky oknům, která se táhla po celé délce okrouhlé zdi. Dům byl rozdělen centrální chodbou, probíhající od vstupních dveří dozadu, na dvě poloviny a do všech místností se chodilo z ní. Hermiona předpokládala, že ostatní pokoje byly podobného tvaru jako tento, se třemi rovnými stěnami a jednou okrouhlou. Maličko jí to připomínalo dům Láskorádových, ale u stejného tvaru ta podobnost také končila. Jejich dům byl plný živých barev a chaotického zmatku, avšak tento byl klidný a uspořádaný. Obývací pokoj byl střízlivě zařízen nábytkem – jen tři lenošky a jeden nízký stolek v blízkosti krbu. Stěny byly natřeny v měkkém krémovém tónu a podlahu tvořilo zesvětlené dřevo. Mohlo by to působit stroze, ale Hermioně to přišlo uvolňující. Nebyly tu žádné obrazy, avšak kdo by potřeboval umění s tímto velkolepým výhledem z oken přímo na moře?

Dveře do vstupní haly se s tichým zaskřípáním otevřely a Severus vešel dovnitř, levituje před sebou tři šálky. Odstavil je na stolek, a pak se sám svalil do prázdné lenošky mezi Hermionu a Prýtovou.

„Večeře bude asi za hodinu hotová. Doufám, že máte rády zajíce. Jeden z místních sedláků je posledně prodával v hospodě, takže teď máme v troubě dušenou pečeni."

„Ty vaříš?" plácla Hermiona užasle.

Snape trochu zúžil oči. „Samozřejmě, že umím vařit. Umím uvařit Doušek živé smrti se zavřenýma očima a jednou rukou za zády – zaječí pečeně pro mě sotva představuje nějakou výzvu."  
„Nejsem překvapená, že umíš vařit, ale že prostě vaříš. Neměla jsem tě za domácí typ."

„Och, jeho nadání je bezbřehé, Hermiono," přerušila je Pomona. „Je také hvězdou v použití kouzel pro domácnost. A umí to s motory. Mám ráda muže, kteří si zašpiní ruce."

„Ano, to víme všichni," poznamenal suše Severus. „Když jsem byl ve škole, byli jste ty a Sebastian, ten pomocný zahradník, tématem mnohých nepříjemně explicitních drbů."

Pomona luskla prsty. „Sebastian! Tak se jmenoval. Nedávno jsem si na něho taky vzpomněla. A to jsem si myslela, že jsme byli diskrétní – nevšimla jsem si, že by to věděli studenti."

Snape si odfrkl. „Lidi ve sklenících by to neměli dělat po nocích s rožnutým (* pro české čtenářky: rozsvíceným ;-) ) světlem. Lucius Malfoy vás viděl a měl takové nepěkné potěšení popisovat tu scénu v každém detailu."

„Ten kluk byl vždycky odporný malý hajzl. Jsem tak ráda, že už ho konečně zabásli."

Následovala přestávka v rozhovoru, během které se pil čaj a narovnávaly se unavené údy. Všichni nechali boty u zadních dveří a Hermionu bavilo porovnávat jejich ponožky. Pomoniny byly zaplátované přesně jako její klobouk. S jistotou předpokládala, že se Pomona nikdy nenaučila přeměňovací kouzlo, které by dokázalo nenápadně vyspravit oblečení. Hermioniny byly obyčejné tmavě modré termoponožky – této vlastnosti si dnes odpoledne obzvláště cenila. Severusovy zářily vyzývavě excentrickým červeným odstínem a jednoznačně vypadaly jako podomácku pletené. Pohlédla mu do tváře a zjistila, že na ni zírá s nevysvětlitelným výrazem. Cítila, jak vinou toho pohledu pomaličku rudne.

„Skvělé ponožky," vysypala ze sebe honem, aby ten okamžik přerušila. „Je pletení jeden z tvých dalších skrytých talentů?"

Severusův obličej se uvolnil téměř do úsměvu a měkce, pobaveně si odfrkl.

„Musím přiznat, že to je schopnost, u níž se nikdy nezdálo, že by se mi vyplatilo se ji učit." Natáhnul své dlouhé nohy a prohlížel si je.

„Jedná se o dárek od jedné starší ženy z vesnice, matky hospodského, přesněji řečeno. Dal jsem jí mast na úlevu při artritidě v prstech, a ona mi jako poděkování upletla půl tuctu ponožek. Všechny jsou stejně křiklavé, avšak zatraceně teplé, mám tedy v úmyslu odhlédnout od nedostatku elegance svého ošacení."

Prýtová neelegantně prskla. „Ano, protože jinak v zásadě velmi dbáš na svůj vzhled. Jak starý je ten hadr, co máš jako tričko?"

„Pomono," odpověděl jí Severus tónem přehnané trpělivosti. „Pracoval jsem v zahradě. Ve společnosti dvou lidí, kteří mě znají příliš dlouho na to, aby se starali o to, jak vypadám. Pokud, Merline pomož, mě někdy dáš dohromady s nějakou ženskou, můžeš pak tlachat o mém zjevu. Nehledě na to – ty sama jsi sotva příklad pro bezchybné oblečení."

„Asi ne, ale mám jiné přednosti," vrátila mu to Pomona a vykulila na něho v té narážce oči.

„Přesně jako Severus," protestovala Hermiona. Slova jí vylétla z pusy dřív, než je mohla zastavit. _A sakra. Teď už musím dokončit to, co jsem začala._ „Myslím, že jsi k jeho vzhledu trochu tvrdá, Pomono."

Severus se na ni klidně díval. „Nemusíš se nutit stát na mé straně, Hermiono. Už jednou jsem se podíval do zrcadla, víš?"

„Tak jsi tedy stejně nepozorný jako ona."

„No tedy, nenech se pobízet. Jsem zvědavý na tu litanii o svých takzvaných přednostech. Myslím, že bude krátká."

„Právě že vůbec ne. Takže za prvé: Pomona říká, že máš skvělý zadek, ačkoli já jsem se samozřejmě nedívala. Zbytek tvé postavy je stejně dobrý – mnoho žen se zajímá o vysoké, štíhlé typy mužů. Tvé oči jsou neobyčejné a nezvyklé – jen málo lidí má tak tmavé oči – a tvůj oční kontakt je extrémně vyvinutý. To musí být celou tou legilimentikou. Máš krásné ruce a umíš s nimi také dobře zacházet. Může to být velmi omamné: pokud žena vidí muže, který pracuje svýma rukama, může začít přemýšlet o tom, k čemu by je ještě mohl využít. Máš úsměv, se kterým jsi o dvacet let mladší, pokud k němu svolíš. Tvůj hlas je jako tekuté hedvábí, ačkoli bys mohl zapracovat na tom, co říkáš. Je toho dost, nebo mám pokračovat dál? Samozřejmě musíš vzít v potaz, že nejsem žena, ale bývalá studentka, tedy naprosto neutrální pozorovatel."

Severusovy oči se zužovaly nedůvěrou tím více, čím delší byl její seznam, avšak při poslední poznámce zaklonil hlavu a začal se náhle smát.

„Netuším, jestli jsi něco z toho myslela vážně, ale zřejmě si zasloužíš se mi trochu pomstít."

„Každé slovo je pravda. Pomsta byla vidět, jak ses ošíval během toho všeho. Ó, na to jsem zapomněla: máš vlastní vlasy a zuby, což přináší u mužů ve tvém věku vždycky bonusové body."

Severus se obrátil na svou druhou přítelkyni: „Pomono, připomněla bys mi prosím ještě jednou, proč si myslíš, že je dobrý nápad, abych měl přátele? Nejsem si jistý, jestli to má onen kýžený efekt na mé sebevědomí."

Pomona ho s úsměvem poplácala po ruce. „Obávám se, že ona si taky myslí, že už jsi zapomnětlivý. Měla strach, že sis možná nevzpomněl na to, abys pro ni upravil svou zábranu."

„Jistěže jsem na to myslel. Jedna nahá čarodějka na prahu mého domu v tomto století mi už skutečně stačila." Podíval se na Hermionu. „Ne, že bych si nemyslel, že bys bez oblečení byla vítanější podívanou než Pomona. Ačkoli jsem samozřejmě nepřemýšlel skutečně o tobě bez oblečení. Ne, že bych si nemyslel, že by to bylo příjemné, o tom přemýšlet, a není žádný důvod, proč bych neměl, ale – teď už přestávám mluvit, než to všechno ještě zhorším."

Hermiona se na něho přívětivě usmála. „Dobře řečeno. Možná toho o rýčích nevím tolik jako Pomona, ale jedno vím: pokud sedíš v díře, přestaň kopat dál."

Severus zavřel dveře svého domu s úlevným vzdechem a rukou si projel vlasy. Konečně klid. Až do další soboty, kdy přijdou znovu, aby, podle Prýtové, „ta chabá atrapa skleníku už nepůsobila jako ostuda Bylinkářství". Přesto to za to vyrušení stálo. Škrtiduby byly pro jeho výzkum důležité a zahrada byla už částečně připravena na zimu.

Společnost Prýtové byla vždy zábavná, minimálně v malých dávkách. A Hermiona zdáse následovala příkladu starší čarodějky. Její chování vůči němu bylo v průběhu odpoledne stále sebevědomější a hravější. Ze školních let si matně vybavoval její rozčepýřené vlasy, rozčilující potřebu mít stále pravdu a ještě více rozčilující tendenci tohoto cíle také dosáhnout. Každý z těchto tří elementů tu stále ještě byl, ačkoli její vlasy byly skoro všechny staženy do culíku a on nyní mohl její inteligenci a impulzivnost uznat jako přednosti, nikoli chyby. Snaživé otázky, které mu kladla během dřiny v zahradě, svědčily o nezmenšené touze po vzdělání, a zjevně neměla strach z tvrdé práce. Všiml si puchýřů na jejích rukou a dal jí s sebou trochu své kostivalové masti.

Jedno mu vrtalo v hlavě. Vyrostla v ne neatraktivní mladou ženu. Ačkoli nebyla žádná zvláštní kráska, její postava měla příjemné proporce, na její rysy byl krásný pohled a oči jí zářily inteligentní zvědavostí. Proč pro všechno na světě trávila čas s ním? Prýtová musela být ještě přesvědčivější, než si o ní myslel.

Jeho soboty byly narušovány po celý další měsíc. Stalo se zvykem trávit soboty ve skleníku přesazováním a zastřihováním a prováděním dalších opatření, které Pomona považovala za potřebné pro jeho údajně zanedbané rostliny, na což navazovala večeře u kuchyňského stolu.

Hermiona stále ještě vykazovala veškeré znaky toho, že ji to opravdu baví, a on si všiml, že ztratila svou bledost způsobenou prací u psacího stolu. Přiznala se mu, že znovu objevila radost z práce venku a že si zkoušela na každý den naplánovat alespoň malou procházku. Začal s domněnkami, že nebyl jediný, pro koho Pomona naplánovala rehabilitaci.

Třetí sobotu v listopadu se Hermiona v obvyklou dobu objevila u vjezdu. Po prvním víkendu se mohla přemisťovat sama a s Pomonou se setkávala zde. Avšak dnes po oné čarodějce nebylo vidu ani slechu. Ovinula si šálu okolo krku, ruce znovu schovala do kapes, a čekala. Vítr dnes foukal ze severu a přinášel s sebou kousavý chlad.

„Hermiono!"

Otočila se za Severusovým hlasem a uviděla, že jí přichází po cestě vstříc. Jeho dlouhý černý kabát se vzdouval ve větru. Pomona měla pravdu, že má smysl pro dramatično, i když nevědomky, myslela si vlídně.

„Ahoj," odpověděla s úsměvem, jakmile přišel blíž. „Stále nemáme žádné zprávy o té náročné ženské?"

Přišel k ní. „Proto jsem za tebou přišel. Obdržel jsem zprávu z Bradavic, že dnes nemůže přijít, protože je nemocná."

„Ona nikdy nebývá nemocná!" zvolala Hermiona překvapeně.

„Přesně to jsem si myslel také. Kdybych byl nedůvěřivý člověk, což samozřejmě nejsem, řekl bych, že to je detailní plán přimět nás k tomu, abychom trávili nějaký čas společně. Naše přátelství se pro její intrikářskou hlavu zřejmě nevyvíjí dost rychle."

Hermiona se tiše zasmála. „Bojím se, že bys mohl mít pravdu. Takže, bylo by ti milejší, kdybych šla domů? Bez Pomony, která nám nařizuje vzájemnou společnost, bys mohl odpoledne strávit podle sebe."

U jakéhokoli jiného muže by Hermiona Severusův výraz obličeje označila jako nervozitu.

„Mám na odpoledne plány, které nesouvisejí s prací na zahradě, ale souvisejí s tebou. Pokud ti nevadí, že zůstaneš, samozřejmě."

„Teď jsem zvědavá. Jistěže zůstanu."

Na Severusově tváři se objevil překvapivě mladistvý úšklebek. „Excelentní. Tak pojď – mám pro tebe práci. Dneska bez mozolů, slibuji."

„To by byla příjemná změna!"

Bok po boku šli zpátky po cestičce. Místo aby šli do domu či do skleníku, jak Hermiona předpokládala, ji Severus vedl k malé, bíle natřené vedlejší budově. Podle vzhledu ji odhadovala na garáž nebo kolnu na nářadí, avšak jakmile otevřel velké vstupní dveře, poznala, že to byla laboratoř. Zasmála se.

„Víš, to byla jediná otázka, kterou jsem si tady pořád kladla. Věděla jsem, že někde musíš mít laboratoř, ale nedokázala jsem zjistit, kde."

„Vždycky ses mohla zeptat, víš? Nejsem tak strašný."

Vstoupili dovnitř, po celé délce interiéru se rozsvítilo a Severus za oběma zavřel dveře.

„Vítej v mé noře."

Na každé straně místnosti byla dlouhá pracovní plocha. Ta na levé straně měla spodní skříňky a úzkostlivě uspořádané řady skleněných nádob nahoře. Na pravé straně bylo pár přistavených židlí a plocha byla zdánlivě chaoticky pokryta papíry a pergameny.

Hermiona přišla blíž a uviděla je hustě popsané texty, diagramy a rovnicemi. Otočila se a podívala se na Severuse.

„Tvoje výzkumy?"

Kývl. „Přesně. Když jsme se setkali poprvé, říkala jsi, že bys mohla pomoci při některých výpočtech. Doufám, že nežádám příliš mnoho –"

„Ale vůbec ne!" přerušila ho Hermiona. Opravdu bych ráda pomohla. Doufala jsem, že se zeptáš, ale myslela jsem, žes byl jen zdvořilý, když jsme o tom mluvili."

„Zdvořilý?" opakoval Severus.

„Nojo, tak jo, asi je to trochu nepravděpodobné, že?" řekla Hermiona s ironickým smíchem. „Tak to vyklop. Co zkoumáš a co můžu udělat, abych ti pomohla?"

Severus ukázal na židle a oba se posadili.

„Hlavním cílem mojí práce je najít způsob, jak vyléčit jizvy způsobené kletbami."

„Nevěděla jsem, že je to možné."

„Je rozdíl, když je něco nemožné, nebo vlastně ještě nevíme, jak na to."

„To je pravda. Proč jizvy způsobené kletbami, pokud se můžu zeptat? Předpokládám, že o Harryho ti tady nejde."

„Haha, zatraceně vtipné. Ne, je to zvláštní, ale nejde. Začal jsem o tom přemýšlet, když mi Pomona kecala toho, jak vypadám."

Stáhl si dolů výstřih své černé košile a odhalil kus opuchlé kůže na přechodu krku a ramene. Nerovné brázdy představovaly trvalé znamení po útoku Nagini. Hermiona si v duchu nafackovala, že jí to nedošlo hned.

„Nebyla by to nikdy jedna z mých lepších stránek," pokračoval Severus, zatímco nechal výstřih znovu sklouznout na své obvyklé místo. „Smířil jsem se s tím, stejně jako s množstvím jiných vzpomínek z těch bezvadných let. Ale začal jsem se ptát, čím to přesně je, že jsou jizvy způsobené černou magií odolné vůči běžnému léčení. Vždyť to není žádná vlastnost právě použitého kouzla, nebo ano?"

Zkoumavě na Hermionu pohlédl a ona poznala, že je to test. Když odpovídala, pokusila se neznít jako tenkrát ve třinácti, když právě spolkla učebnici.

„Ne, protože černá magie působí jednak úmyslem kouzelníka a jednak povahou použitého kouzla."

Severus uznale sklonil hlavu. „Zcela přesně. Víš, jaká kletba byla použita, když přišel George Weasley o ucho?"

„Ne. Ale vím, žes to udělal ty. Věřím, žes neměl v úmyslu ho opravdu zranit."

Severus se nevesele zasmál. „Máš pravdu. Mířil jsem na Yaxleyho, ale on se v poslední chvíli pohnul a já jsem místo něho trefil George. Jelikož byl můj úmysl v okamžiku zakouzlení kletby zcela černý, bylo ucho nenapravitelně ztracené. Kouzlo, které jsem použil, bylo Sectum sempra."

„Ale když ho Harry kouzlil na Malfoye, rány jsi vyléčil."

„Což jen potvrzuje můj argument. Když kouzlil Potter, neměl tušení, co používá za kletbu, a neměl úmysl způsobit opravdu újmu. Jaksi ironické, že zrovna jeho obvyklá absence myšlení se stala Malfoyovi výhodou. Nedostatek černých úmyslů mi v tomto případě umožnil rány zahojit. Pokud se však hledá lék na jizvy způsobené kletbami, efektivnější je protilék na fyzickou újmu způsobenou zlým úmyslem než specifické protikouzlo. Předpokládám, že – nezávisle na použitém kouzle – existuje druh škody, která je pro všechny rány způsobené černou magií společná."

Hermiona svraštila čelo soustředěním. „Takže to první, co zřejmě musíš udělat, je určit přesnou povahu fyzického poškození."

„Naprosto. Tedy, většina magických aktivit funguje všeobecnou variabilitou věcí. Přeměňování, formule, léčitelství, lektvary a samozřejmě kletby – to všechno jsou na prvotní rovině jen různé způsoby, jak jednu věc změnit v něco jiného, nebo změnit vlastnosti objektu. Moje hypotéza zní, že černá magie způsobuje ztrátu této variability a zanechá jizvy, které není možné změnit nebo vyléčit. Jizva způsobená kletbou je odolná vůči jakékoli fyzické změně."  
„To dává smysl. Protilátka tedy musí obnovit tuto variabilitu, a pak bude možné jizvu vyléčit obvyklým způsobem."  
„Přemýšlel jsem stejně. Můj výzkum se soustředí na lektvary, které by tento efekt mohly vykazovat. Začal jsem s průzkumem těch, které tělo extrémním způsobem proměňují. Mnoholičný lektvar, Postaršující lektvar a podobné mají dvojí působení, které poruší normální fyzické vlastnosti těla a nahradí je novými. Nyní musím izolovat ty složky lektvarů, které způsobují to první porušení, a zkusit nalézt metodu jejich nové kombinace, abych docílil ještě komplexnějšího léčebného efektu."

Hermiona přikývla. „Než bude možné maso zahojit, musí být jizva zcela otevřena. Takže, jak jsi s tím daleko?"

Severus si přitáhl nejbližší stoh papírů. „Je to významná úloha. Hlavním problémem je, že všechny lektvary, na které se soustředím, byly vyvinuty před stovkami let, a většina výzkumů, ze kterých vznikly, už dávno zmizela. Musím tedy začít od nuly a zjistit, jak které komponenty působí, jak působí ve spojení s jinými a tak dále. A nejedná se o žádné jednoduché lektvary. Mám seznam s asi stovkou komponentů, které musím analyzovat, a pak z toho vyjde velké množství možných nových receptů. Začal jsem, ale bude to velmi dlouhý proces."

„A tady přicházím na scénu já."

„V to jsem doufal. Co o tom soudíš?"

„Bez problému."

Hermiona cítila to známé vzrušení, když byla konfrontována s novou výzvou, avšak zkoušela nedat to na sobě příliš znát. Přitáhla si židli blíž k pracovní ploše a pohlédla na Severuse s obchodním výrazem ve tváři.

„Dobře, dej mi pero, nějaký pergamen a tvůj seznam obsažených látek. Máš výtisk _Numerologického slovníku elementů_?"

„Ano, mám. Přinesu ti ho. Dáš si čaj?"

„To by bylo perfektní."

O dvě a půl hodiny později Hermiona s povzdechem odložila pero na pracovní plochu. Severus ustaraně vzhlédl od svých poznámek.

„Máš problém?"

Usmála se na něho. „Ne, všechno je v pořádku. To byl spíš výraz spokojenosti, ne hněvu. Zvládla jsem přípravné práce, ale na zbytek potřebuji svůj počítač. Musím do něho zadat všechna data, napsat několik algoritmů pro analýzu, a pak už programu přenechat zpracování výpočtů. Příští víkend bych mohla mít pro tebe několik pravděpodobných řešení."

Vypadal trochu šokovaně. „A to bylo všechno?"

Hermiona na něho zpříma pohlédla, obočí zvednutá. „Sotva ʹvšechnoʹ. Z mojí strany je v tom několik let zatraceně těžké práce. Teď to může vypadat jednoduše –"

Severus zvedl ruku, aby její stížnosti zastavil.

„Tak jsem to nemyslel," začal smířlivým tónem. „Jsem jen užaslý, jak rychle jsi schopná uzavřít práci, která mne stála celé měsíce. Udělala jsi na mě dojem – veliký dojem."

Hermiona se trochu omluvně usmála.

„Promiň. Jsem většinou zvyklá na to, že lidi moji práci shazují, protože jí nerozumějí. Dokonce i moji kolegové z ministerstva překonali počátečním překvapení, co můžu udělat, a teď to berou jako samozřejmost. Jsou zvyklí, že můžu spoustu věcí vyřídit v cuku letu, a myslí jen na to, aby mleli o tom, co pro ně neudělám dost rychle." Protočila oči a frustrovaně zakroutila hlavou.

„Myslel jsem, že máš svou práci ráda."

„Jo, práce je skvělá – miluji výzvy a čísla a čirou krásu, když můžu vytvořit z kupy dat řešení. Problém představují ty duté hlavy, se kterými pracuji."

„To si dokážu představit."

Hermioně se na obličeji ukázal široký úsměv.

„To jsem si myslela. Jestlipak víš, že jsi po celá léta mou inspirací?"

„Mám si dovolit zeptat se, v jakém smyslu? Nedokážu si představit, že se jedná o něco dobrého."

„Když mě někdo opravdu naštval, pomyslela jsem si: ʹco by na to řekl profesor Snape?ʹ. Díky tobě mě napadla spousta působivých urážek. Nevyužiji je vždycky, ale dokonce i když si je jen pomyslím, přináší mi to velkou úlevu."

Severus se cítil nepochopitelně polichocen.

„Dobře, že to vím, že jsem inspiroval alespoň jednoho studenta, ačkoli spíše neúmyslně. Dokážeš si vzpomenout na nějaký zvláštní klenot pohrdání, který jsem inspiroval?"

„Nech mě přemýšlet… ʹNezdržuj se čekáním, že tě něco napadne – tvůj mozek je příliš malý cíl.ʹ To jsem řekla Meadowsovi z oddělení Nových lektvarů."

„Jauvajs. Opravdu jsi mu to řekla?"

„Opravdu jsem mu to řekla. Skoro brečel. Myslím, že to bylo především šokem než čímkoli jiným. Většina lidí si myslí, že jsem taková _hodná_ holka." Přídavné jméno maximálně zdůraznila falešným sladkým úsměvem.

„Já ne," odpověděl Severus, aniž by o tom přemýšlel.

Hermiona se na něho podívala s lehce přivřenýma očima.

„Pokud uvážíme, že jsi velmi náchylný k možným problémům, navrhovala bych ti, abys svá další slova volil s největší opatrností." Ukázala na něho varovně prstem.

Severus vzal Hermionin odložený brk a hladil jemná pírka, zatímco v mysli formuloval, co chtěl říct.

„ʹHodnáʹ je vysloveně nudné slovo," začal váhavě. „A ty jsi všechno ostatní, jen ne to. Jsi velmi inteligentní, pracovitý dříč, veselá, přátelská a já se s tebou můžu z nějakého zvláštního důvodu příjemně bavit. I když mi to vadí, přiznávám, že Pomona měla pravdu, když nám nutila vzájemnou společnost. Postupně jsem se naučit velmi si vážit tvého přátelství."

Mluvil, a jeho oči sledovaly brk, avšak teď se odvážil vzhlédnout. Hermiona ho pozorovala s měkkým výrazem svých hnědých očí. Natáhla ruku přes stůl a jemně se ho dotkla.

„Také jsi pro mě důležitý."

Pohnul druhou rukou, aby ji položil na její, a na pár chvil se na sebe jen dívali. Pocítil absurdní nutkání přitáhnout si ji blíž a – _Co? Políbit ji? Nebuď směšný._

„Nikomu to nepovím, když to neuděláš ty," řekla tiše.

„Co nepovíš?" odpověděl, trochu zburcovaný možností, že má Hermiona doteď nepoznané vlohy pro legilimentiku.

„Nepovím Pomoně, že měla pravdu," vysvětlila. „Pak bychom to slyšeli pořád."

Krátce se zasmál úlevou. „Ne, opravdu je to tak. Necháme si to pro sebe. Ale pokud souhlasíš – mám jí odříct i příští sobotu? Můžeme v klidu probrat tvé výsledky."

„Zní to jako skvělý nápad."

Znovu se na sebe usmáli, a pak si Severus všiml, že ji stále ještě drží za ruku. Trochu s nevolí ji pustil a přehnaně vzdychl.

„Tedy, pokud jsi mi tak nápomocná, hádám, že to nejmenší, co mohu udělat, je tě nakrmit. Máš hlad?"

„Veliký. Žasnu, kolik kalorií spálí myšlení. Dobře mi tak, opravdu, jinak by byl můj zadek veliký jako jedna z Hagridových dýní."

„Tvůj zadek je v pohodě," řekl, aniž by o tom přemýšlel. _Už zase._

Pohlédla na něho s nádechem něčeho, co se zdálo být náklonností.

„Vidíš? Umíš být šarmantní sám od sebe. Nějak tak."

Severus k večeři servíroval zvěřinovou paštiku. Na Hermionu to udělalo velký dojem, ale jeho čest ho zavazovala k tomu, aby přiznal, že tentokrát za to nebylo zodpovědné jeho kuchařské umění.

„Laskavost od Mary Trembathové z dolní farmy. Výměnou za pár lahviček sirupu proti kašli pro kluky dvojčata."

Hermiona tázavě hleděla přes okraj své vinné skleničky.

„Nejsi tu tak izolovaný, jak si Pomona myslí, že?"

Pokrčil rameny. „Je nemožné žít na místě, jako je toto, a nebýt ani trochu součástí společnosti lidí. Možná jsem se obrátil zády ke kouzelníkům, ale ani já se nemohu izolovat před celým světem."

„A z čeho myslí tví sousedi, že žiješ? Nebo se neptají?"

„Ty jsi ještě nikdy nebyla v Cornwallu v hospodě, že?" odpověděl s frkavým smíchem. „Ptají se, to mi věř. Vyprávěl jsem jim, že jsem spisovatel, který se také vyzná v rostlinném lékařství. Na všelijaké umělce jsou tady v okolí zvyklí, tak mě nechají žít po svém, když už polevila počáteční zvědavost. Lidi tu jsou, když s nimi chci být, ale nikdo mě nenutí."

„Jak jsi přišel k tomu, že budeš žít tady?"

Severus chvilku přemýšlel, nerozhodný, kolik toho má vyjevit. Hermiona, která jeho váhání pochopila zřejmě jako rezervovanost, rychle dodala: „Nemusíš odpovídat, pokud nechceš. Mrzí mě, že jsem tak zvědavá."

Severus zakroutil hlavou a rozhodl se.

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Je to jen něco, o čem jsem ještě nikdy nemluvil, ani s Pomonou. Přemýšlel jsem, jak mám vyjádřit své myšlenky."

Zhluboka se nadechnul, a mluvil dál.

„Jakmile mě opustila počáteční radost, že vůbec žiju, nebyly týdny u Svatého Munga pěknou zkušeností. Ošetřování bylo nepříjemné, ale dalo se to vydržet a byl jsem velmi vděčný za to, že se mi toho dostalo. Problémy byly, jak se často stávalo, se všemi okolo mě. Díky té nikdy nekončící přehlídce návštěv jsem byl vystaven celému spektru lidských emocí - od špatně skrývané nelibosti těch, kteří si mysleli, že jsem chladnokrevný vrah, až k nezaslouženým chvalozpěvům zrovna tak pomatených individuí, kteří si mysleli, že jsem něco na způsob romantického hrdiny. Potter, který mě informoval o tom, že celému světu oznámil každý aspekt mé často politováníhodné minulosti, byl poslední kapkou. Na zbytek mého pobytu jsem zamezil vstup všem kromě personálu nemocnice."

Zarazil se a vypil svůj poslední doušek vína, vědomý si Hermioniny vroucné pozornosti.

„V těch dnech božského klidu jsem si něco uvědomil. Jednak jsem poprvé v mém životě mohl dělat opravdu jen to, co jsem chtěl. Nepotřeboval jsem poslouchat ani pekelné kecy o povinnosti nebo cti nebo dokonce o vyučování lektvarů. Skoro jsem zemřel, abych zjistil, že Potter absolvoval svou báječnou chvíli, a myslel jsem, že jsem si sakra zasloužil klidný důchod. Tak jsem si ho tedy vybral. Sám sebe jsem propustil a pronajal si tichou malou chatku vzdálenou od Bradavic, jak jen to šlo. A stalo se, že byla vzdálená jen pár mílí odsud. Toto místo jsem našel jednoho dne při procházce, a už to bylo.

Kouzelnické společnosti jsem úspěšně unikl. Než se rozhodla nenapravitelná Pomona Prýtová, že si ze mě udělá svůj nový projekt."

Hermiona znovu naplnila obě skleničky vínem.

„Pomona ale nad tebou nemá skutečnou moc, nebo ano? Mohl bys ji velmi lehce od svého domu dostat."

„Volím cestu nejmenšího odporu. Stále zkouším zjistit, proč. Možná už na stará kolena měknu."

„Neboli se přibližuješ senilitě," odpověděla Hermiona se šelmovským úsměvem. „Ne, myslím, že za celou tu dobu, cos byl sám, jsi zjistil, kdo skutečně jsi na rozdíl od toho, co ostatní myslí, že bys měl být. A teď, když _ty_ to víš, jsi dost sebejistý na to, abys od nás zjistil i ten zbytek."

„Zajímavá teorie. Nevěděl jsem, že to zkoušíš s psychologií. Už jsi to používala sama na sobě? Víš, kdo jsi?" provokoval ji.

„Vždycky jsem věděla, kdo jsem." Hermiona se lítostivě usmála. „Ta těžká část pro mě byla, naučit se to akceptovat místo toho, abych zkoušela být to, co se ode mě čeká."

„Weasley?" napadlo náhle Severuse. Byl odměněn zářivým úsměvem a ledovým smíchem.

„Abych byla spravedlivá, nemyslím si, že by Ron kdy měl ponětí o tom, co ode mě čeká. V každém případě jsem nevěděla, co od něho čekám já. Stále jsme dobří přátelé, ale i to je dost. Že je to pasé, jsem věděla, když byl kvůli práci tři týdny pryč a všechno, co jsem cítila, byla úleva, že mám dům sama pro sebe."

„To zřejmě není látka pro milostný román."

„Přesně tak. Když se vrátil, zeptal se, jestli mi chyběl, a já jsem řekla: ʹAbych byla brutálně upřímná, ne.ʹ" On se tomu zasmál a řekl, že já jsem mu taky nechyběla. Tak jsme se objali a bylo hotovo. Je to packal."

„A teď čekáš na někoho, kdo zažehne ohňostroj?" zeptal se Severus a odvolával se na rozhovor v hospodě.

Hermiona se na něho pobaveně dívala. „Něco takového, ano."

Severus zvedl s ironickým úsměvem skleničku vína. „Přeji ti hodně úspěchů při hledání."

Hermiona si s ním přiťukla. „A ty to taky nevzdávej, abys našel štěstí."

Napili se a stále se jeden druhému koukali do očí.

Severus trval na tom, že na konci večera Hermionu doprovodí po cestě zpět.

„Dobrou noc, tedy," popřála mu s vřelým úsměvem. „Měl jsem se báječně – děkuji."

„Bylo mi potěšením. A děkuji ti znovu, že jsi ochotná mi pomoci."

Po prvním opilém sbohem po přednášce se omezili na slovní rozloučení. Avšak dnešního večera k němu z nějakého impulzu přistoupila a on rozevřel náruč a sevřel ji ve svém teple. Opětovala objetí a vychutnávala si pocit jeho pevného, štíhlého těla na svém. Pak její mozek opět ovládl její smysly. Odstoupila od něho, maličko s nevolí, a znovu se na sebe usmáli.

„Uvidíme se tedy příští sobotu," řekla Hermiona.

„Těším se na to. Dávej na sebe pozor. Nepracuj příliš moc."

Zmizela s tichým zvukem. Šel k domu, zpátky po cestě. Znal ji dost na to, aby mu k tomu stačilo jemné světlo měsíce.

Prošel vstupními dveřmi a opatrně je za sebou zavřel. Očekával známý pocit úlevy, znovunastolený pocit klidu a míru. Avšak ten nepřišel. Místo toho se cítil, poprvé za tolik let, úplně sám.

Hermiona se s povzdechem skácela do postele. Hlava ji bolela přemírou myšlení. Nebylo to tím odpoledním intelektuálním výkonem, to ne, to ji bavilo; spíš pokusem zjistit, co se dělo se Severusem. Tedy, ne se Severusem, přesně řečeno. S ní a Severusem. Věděla, co od ní chce. Přátelství. K tomuto tématu se vyjádřil překvapivě výmluvně a ona byla dojatá jeho střízlivým vysvětlením, co pro něj znamená. Ovšem v hospodě také sdělil naprosto jasně, že nemůže zapomenout na skutečnost, že byla jeho bývalou studentkou.

Bohužel začala tušit, že ona velice lehce může pominout fakt, že byl jejím učitelem. Byl prostě tak jiný než onen muž, kterého znala ze školy. Neboť ho tenkrát sotva znala. Hrubé rysy byly stále patrné – inteligence, netolerance, intenzita. Ale tolik toho bylo skryto nebo se nemohlo rozvinout. Jeho milující loajalita, jeho smysl pro humor, jeho schopnost drobných pozorností. A potřeboval společnost, ať to odmítal, jak chtěl. Bolelo ji o tom přemýšlet, kolik toho ze sebe tak dlouho potlačoval.

Každý den, který s ním strávila, jakoby odhaloval o něco více. A čím více toho bylo odhaleno, tím více toho chtěla. V duchu se zasmála těm náznakům. Byla si celkem jistá, že by se jí líbilo i to, kdyby se odhalil i _tímto_ způsobem. Bylo překvapivé, nakolik její názor na osobnost člověka ovlivňoval její mínění o jeho fyzické atraktivitě.

Její hloubání přerušilo lehoučké ťukání na okno. Přišla k němu a pustila sovu pálenou, která zobala do skla. Malé sněhobílé stvoření ladně vlétlo dovnitř a přistálo v hlavách postele. Natáhlo nožku, aby jí umožnilo převzít zprávu. Rozvinula malý kousek pergamenu a se směsicí překvapení a vzrušení poznala Severusovo jisté, hranaté písmo. Ovšem její nálada poklesla, jakmile si přečetla zprávu.

 _Prýtová těžce nemocná. Ihned se letaxuj do Minerviny pracovny. Severus._


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitola 3

Hermiona vystoupila z krbu v pracovně ředitelky a pečlivě si oklepala z hábitu několik posledních částeček popela. Minerva McGonagallová seděla za svým psacím stolem, a vstala na pozdrav s vřelým úsměvem.

„Hermiono, milá moje, vítej zpátky v Bradavicích." McGonagallová ji vzala za ruku.

„Také mě těší, že Vás vidím, profesorko, ale ne za těchto okolností. Jak se daří Pomoně?"

„Ne moc dobře, obávám se, vůbec ne dobře." Přízvuk skotské čarodějky byl v emocích zřetelnější.

„Pojďme dolů na ošetřovnu."

Jakmile McGonagallová opustila pracovnu a scházela z točitých schodů, Hermiona ji ihned následovala.

„Severus mi ve své zprávě nesdělil žádné další informace. Co se s Pomonou děje?"

„Myslíme si, že byla otrávena," odpověděla hořce McGonagallová.

„Otrávená? Jak?"

„Dnes ráno jí byl doručen exemplář jedné rostliny. V balíčku jsme našli kartičku s nápisem „od obdivovatele" nebo tak něco. Vzala si rostlinu s sebou do skleníku, aby ji prohlédla. Za chvíli si Nevillovi stěžovala na dušnost. Během odpoledne se její stav zhoršil a navečer padla do bezvědomí. Poppy vyzkoušela všechno, co ji napadlo, a podařilo se jí Pomonu stabilizovat, ale.." S mnohoznačným pokrčením svých vyzáblých ramen větu nedokončila.

„Takže to byla ta rostlina?"

„Nemůžeme si být jistí, ale to načasování se zdá být spíš náhodné. Ani Pomona, ani Neville nemohli identifikovat její druh, a to je na tom to zvláštní. I když se to zdá ztřeštěné, Pomona není hloupá, když se jedná o neznámé rostliny. Neville mě ujistil, že po celou dobu měla na sobě rukavice a ochranný oděv. Ale Poppy trvá na tom, že příčinou je zcela jistě otrava, a ta rostlina že je nejpravděpodobnější pachatel."

„Předpokládám, že třeba měla v rukavici díru nebo tak," odpověděla Hermiona zamyšleně. Před očima se jí objevil obraz prokleté Katie Bellové.

„Možná. Když jsme zjistily, že to byl jed, a neznámý k tomu, byl samozřejmě Severus ten jediný, kterého jsme sem museli pozvat. Ihned dorazil, bůh mu to zaplať. Vtrhl dovnitř, každého proklepl, chudáka Nevilla dohnal skoro k slzám, přemístil se zpátky domů, pak se vrátil a řekl, že zavolal tebe a jestli tě můžu vyzvednout ve své pracovně."

Při procházení chodbami, které byly osvětleny svícemi, k ní dolehly obvyklé bradavické vůně – jídlo, kouř, trocha síry ze sklepení a v pozadí aroma čisticích prostředků a zpocených ponožek. Bylo skoro jedenáct hodin večer, všichni studenti tedy byli (alespoň teoreticky) ve svých společenských místnostech nebo postelích, a hrad jakýmsi příšerným způsobem ztichl.

Dorazily na ošetřovnu a našly ji spoře osvětlenou. Obsazená byla jen postel u nejvzdálenějšího okna. Tiše k ní došly.

Pomonin obličej byl popelavě bledý, její vlasy, normálně husté, nyní zbrocené potem a zplihlé. Tělo jí jakoby splasklo v kontrastu s bílým povlečením, pevně zastrčeným okolo ní. Oči měla zavřené, avšak prsty se jí neklidně chvěly.

Madam Pomfreyová vyšla ze své pracovny na opačném konci ošetřovny.

„Žádné změny, obávám se," odpověděla na tázavě zdvižené obočí McGonagallové a se smutným zavrtěním hlavou přišla blíž. „Zakouzlila jsem na ni stázové kouzlo, ale nefunguje. Moje poslední diagnostická kouzla potvrzují, že jed pronikl do každé buňky jejího těla. Výsledkem je pokračující ohřívací efekt. Zkouším to s chladicími kouzly, ale nejsou dost silná."

„A co ledová koupel?" navrhla Hermiona.

„Ledová co?" zeptala se McGonagallová.

„Jedná se o techniku, která se někdy používá v mudlovském lékařství ke snížení tělesné teploty v případě vysoké horečky."

Pomfreyová a McGonagallová si vyměnily pochybovačné pohledy.

„Vím, jak by to mohlo fungovat," začala Pomfreyová. „Ale mohlo by dojít ke značnému šoku v jejím systému. Nechám si to až jako nejzazší možnost. Děkuji za Váš návrh, slečno Grangerová."

„Kde je Severus, Poppy?" zeptala se McGonagallová.

„Odešel do své staré učebny. Poprosil mě, abych ti řekla, ať za ním přivedeš slečnu Grangerovou."

„Můžu tam dojít i sama, profesorko," ujišťovala ředitelku Hermiona. „Pokud byste radši chtěla zůstat u Pomony."

McGonagallová zakroutila hlavou. „Ne, půjdu s Vámi. Ne kvůli tomu, jak musím hned dodat, protože mi to nakázal, ale proto, že bych ráda přesně věděla, co má Severus za lubem. Sice jsem prosila o jeho pomoc, ale tady toto je pořád ještě moje škola," doplnila ostře.

Hermiona a McGonagallová dorazily k lektvarové laboratoři a přivítaly je nečekaně zvýšené hlasy znějící zevnitř. Jejich užaslé pohledy se setkaly, a pak McGonagallová rozrazila dveře. Obě byly konfrontovány s pohledem na Severuse Snapea a Ronalda Weasleyho, kteří stáli uprostřed místnosti těsně tváří v tvář a zírali na sebe.

„Rone?" zvolala nevěřícně Hermiona.

„Co se tu pro všechno na světě děje, Severusi?" požadovala vysvětlení McGonagallová a její tvrdý hlas se odrážel od kamenných stěn. „Pane Weasley, co tady děláte?"

„Přesně na to se ptám," řekl Severus s úšklebkem. „Prosil jsem bystrozorskou kancelář o pomoc, ale asi mé žádosti špatně porozuměli a poslali jen praktikanta."

Ron se od Severuse demonstrativně odvrátil a oslovil obě čarodějky.

„Čau, Hermiono. Profesorko. Jak právě vysvětluji panu Snapeovi, jsem dnešní noc službu konající bystrozor. Což znamená, že jsem dle ministerstva dostatečně kvalifikovaný na to, abych se vypořádal s jakýmikoli případy černé magie, které by mohly nastat."

„A jak jsem panu Weasleymu vysvětloval já," namítl Severus, „se tady nejedná o případ nějakého očarovaného koše na papír. Jedna z nejlepších čarodějek své generace je téměř smrtelně otrávena, přivítal bych tedy znalosti někoho, kdo má podstatně více intelektu i talentu. Pokud tedy taková bytost v řadách bystrozorů existuje. Skutečnost, že rekrutovali Pottera i jeho kumpána, se zdá být znakem toho, že už jsou v koncích."

„Severusi!" napomenula ho McGonagallová. „Slyšela jsem, že se pan Weasley prokázal jako naprosto kompetentní ve svém povolání."

„Myslím, že to zní jako chabá pochvala," shodil její slova Severus.

Na to se vedle něj postavila Hermiona a zdráhavě mu položila ruku na paži. Podíval se na ni maličko překvapeně, jako by si jí teprve teď všimnul. Ten nejmenší úsměv přelétl jako pozdrav přes jeho rty.

„Hermiono," zašeptal. „Děkuji, žes přišla."

„Severusi, dělám si o Pomonu starosti stejně jako ty," začala tónem, o kterém se domnívala, že ho uklidní. „A víš, co? Jsem ráda, že je tu Ron. Udělá všechno, co bude možné, aby pomohl, protože si také dělá starosti. Neříkám mu to moc často, ale je ve svém zaměstnání opravdu, opravdu dobrý. Je vytrvalý a odhodlaný, a já bych mu kdykoli svěřila svůj život. A, i když je to můj nejlepší přítel, víš, že bych řekla, že je to beznadějný případ, pokud bych si to myslela, že?"

Severus na chvíli zachytil její pohled. Pak si dlouze povzdechl, zajel si prsty do vlasů a znovu se obrátil k Ronovi.

„Pane Weasley. Alespoň jednoho z Vašich přátel jste si zvolil dobře. Pokud Hermiona říká, že na tento úkol máte, ačkoli to zní naprosto nepravděpodobně, pak jí věřím. Ale buďte ujištěn, že pokud v kterékoli fázi své povinnosti neuspějete, má čest mi přikazuje Vám připomenout, jak mohu být nebezpečný, pokud například zničím veškeré naděje na pokračování Weasleyovské linie, byly-li jaké."

Ron se přidrzle zašklebil. „Nepochybuji o tom ani na okamžik, Severusi. Takhle Vám tedy nyní říkáme?"

Druhý kouzelník zdvihl obočí, avšak dalšího komentáře se zdržel.

„Takže," začala McGonagallová. „když je to nyní vysvětleno, jaký postup navrhuješ?"

„Prioritou je identifikovat jed," začal Severus. „S pomocí Hermiony analyzuji samotnou rostlinu. Úkolem pana Weasleyho je zjistit, odkud sem přišla v naději, že takto získáme další informace o jedu."

Hermiona přikývla. „Ok. Takže, Rone, u rostliny byla kartička, kterou je třeba prozkoumat z hlediska otisků prstů nebo magických stop. Pak musím zjistit, jak se rostlina dostala do školy, pak…"

„Milá Hermiono," přerušil ji Ron. „Vybavuješ si ještě, jak jsi právě všechny přesvědčila o tom, jak dobrý jsem ve svém zaměstnání? Necháš mě ho také opravdu dělat?"

Měla dost slušnosti, aby vypadala zahanbeně. „Sorry. Pusť se do toho po svém."

Ronův pihovatý obličej se zase zakřenil. „Bez problému. A žádný strach, udělám, co jsi řekla." Obrátil se k profesorce McGonagallové. „Ale nejdříve – můžete mi povědět, co se přesně stalo? Můžeme třeba jít do Vaší pracovny a ty dva mozky ať tu pracují."

McGonagallová kývla. „No dobře, pane Weasley." Na Hermionu a Severuse pohlédla přísně. „Očekávám, že s tou rostlinou budete zacházet s největší opatrností. Nechci, aby se kdokoli k Pomoně přidal."

„Nemějte starost, profesorko, budeme opatrní." Hermiona se na ni klidně usmála. „Dáme Vám ihned vědět, jakmile něco zjistíme."

Dveře se za nimi ztěžka zavřely a Hermiona se znovu obrátila k Severusovi.

„Dobře, takže," zeptala se, „co mám dělat?"

Přivedl ji k pracovní ploše ve středu místnosti, která už byla z poloviny pokryta přísadami a vybavením. Uprostřed trůnila velká rostlina v květináči. Listy, na okrajích vroubkované, byly zbarveny do tmavé, leské zelené. Kromě toho, netypicky pro aktuální roční období, zářila množstvím maličkých jasně žlutých květů.

„Jak známo, určení rostinného jedu je komplikované," vysvětloval Severus. „Jednak proto, že onen jedovatý element může být jak magického, tak nemagického původu. Kyanid zabíjí stejně lehce kouzelníky i mudly. Další věc představuje skutečnost, že jednotlivé části rostliny mohou mít rozdílné vlastnosti. Kontakt s listy zimního kruštíku bahenního způsobuje například hojný výsev vyrážky, kterou je však možné vyléčit šťávou téže rostliny. To znamená, že použití Scarpinova odhalovacího kouzla na rostlinu může přinést výsledky, které vůbec nic nedokazují, protože magické účinky jednotlivých částí rostliny se navzájem ovlivňují nebo se dokonce vylučují."

„Vyzkoušel jsi Specialis Revelio?"

„Samozřejmě. A výsledky byly vskutku nepřesvědčivé: Rostlina obsahuje magii, avšak jednotlivé elementy jsem identifikovat nemohl. Naším prvním úkolem je rozložit rostlinu na jednotlivé části – kořeny, stonky, listy a květy. Pak je musíme prozkoumat vždy dvěma způsoby, abychom určili všechny obsažené magické a nemagické substance. Vyznáš se v mudlovských postupech chemické analýzy?"

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou. „Obávám se, že ne. A ty?"

Severus se na ni krátce usmál. „Samozřejmě. V tomto případě začnu s identifikací nemagických složek, zatímco ty převezmeš magické aspekty. Předpokládám, že si ještě vzpomínáš látku Lektvarů v úrovni pro OVCE?"

„Och, všechno je to někde v mojí hlavě. Jakmile začnu, rychle to naskočí. Už tím, že jsem tady, se vrací vzpomínky." Její pohled na chvilku bloudil důvěrně známým sklepením.

„To tedy zcela jistě," odpověděl Severus ponuře.

Brzy si navlékli ochranné rukavice a hábity a aplikovali bublinové kouzlo proti případným jedovatým výparům. Rostlinu rozdělili a z každé části odebrali vzorky. Oba pracovali rychle a tiše, jediným zvukem byly polohlasně mumlané formule pronášené Hermionou.

Zhruba po půl hodině si dali krátkou přestávku; čekali, až začnou bublat kotlíky.

Hermiona přerušila mlčení. „Jsem si jistá, že by to Blaise pro tebe udělal, jak víš. Ne že by mi vadilo pomáhat, ale on má lepší kvalifikaci."

„Pan Zabini skutečně nabídl svou pomoc, avšak já jsem ho odmítl. Dokud nebudeme vědět, kdo je zodpovědný za útok na Pomonu, dávám přednost tomu, že se spolehnu na ty, u kterých jsem si jistý, že jim mohu věřit."

„Snad si opravdu nemyslíš, že by s tím měl Blaise co do činění?"

Severus se odmlčel, a pak odpověděl. „Pro velkou část mého života bylo pravidlo ʹNevěř nikomu; podezírej každéhoʹ zcela na místě. V posledních letech jsem se jím už tolik neřídil, ale myslím si, že aktuální situace si žádá jeho opakované zavedení."

Hermiona si okamžitě s bolestí uvědomila, jak sám byl Severus po celou tu dobu.

„Jsem toho názoru," řekla tiše, „že až to bude za námi, musíme pro tebe najít nějakou lepší životní filozofii."

„Máš nějaké návrhy?" zeptal se Severus bez rozmyslu, zatímco jakoby koukal na kus pergamenu v ruce.

„Vždycky jsem měla ráda moto realistů: ʹVěř v to nejlepší, očekávej to nejhorší.ʹ."

Severus se tiše zasmál a vzhlédl, setkaje se s jejím pohledem. „Tu druhou půlku zvládnu. Jako problematická se jeví ta první část."

„Možná bych ti s tím mohla pomoct."

„To už děláš."

Způsob, jakým Severus rychle sklonil zrak dolů k pergamenu, Hermioně prozradil, že tuto myšlenku neplánoval vyslovit. Chvíli pozorovala jeho sklopenou hlavu, než je oba vyděsil syčivý zvuk vycházející z jednoho z kotlíků.

„Zpátky do práce," řekla čiperně a chopila se měchačky s rozhodnutím svést zběsilé bušení svého srdce na pozdní hodinu a životní důležitost řešeného úkolu.

Práce byla zdlouhavá a frustrující, avšak ve čtyři hodiny ráno získali obsáhlý seznam všech magických a nemagických substancí, které rostlina obsahuje. Problém byl v tom, že žádná z nich se nezdála být jedovatá.

Severus zhluboka vzdechl a přejel si dlaněmi přes obličej. „Toho jsem se obával."

Sáhl po pergamenu, na kterém roztřídila výsledky. „Jakýkoli možný počet z nich by v dané kombinaci mohl vykazovat toxický efekt. Musíme jednoduše projít všechny kombinace." S obtížemi se zdržel vyslovení té spousty hrubých výrazů, které přebývaly v jeho hlavě.

Hermiona si od něj seznam vzala a podívala se. „Dobře, přinesu si počítač. Budeme pracovat ve tvém domě nebo u mě? Zdejší magické pole by naprosto spálilo obvody."

V duchu si vynadal za to, že tak rychle zapomněl na její mudly inspirovanou zkratku. Na noční práci už je asi starý.

„Ke mně," řekl rozhodně, jako kdyby na to myslel celou dobu. „Mám laboratoř, kde můžeme rychleji pracovat na protijedu."

Vzal si čistý list pergamenu a rychle napsal zprávu pro McGonagallovou, kde vysvětloval jejich další postup. Zakouzlil na něj a pergamen zmizel, prolétl mezerou pode dveřmi a dál za ředitelkou.

„Tak jdem," zavelela Hermiona. „Odletaxujeme se na Grimmauldovo náměstí, a pak se můžeme přemístit k tobě, protože nejsi dost civilizovaný na to, aby ses připojil k letaxové síti."

„Civilizace je přeceňována," zamumlal Severus a přibližoval se ke krbu.

Pozoroval Hermionu při práci. Uvařil čaj, zahrnul ji pergamenem a knihami, které potřebovala, a teď už nebylo nic dalšího, co by mohl udělat. Tak ji pozoroval. Ona si toho nebyla vědoma, jen krátce vzhlédla od klávesnice a obrazovky, aby zkontrolovala číslo v knize nebo si něco zapsala do rozrůstajícího se seznamu.

Jeho nečinnost ho frustrovala. Měl potřebu přecházet v laboratoři sem a tam. Nebo začít něco vařit. Cokoli. Ale nechtěl rušit Hermionino soustředění.

Vlasy jí klouzaly z velmi rozčepýřeného culíku, který si učesala brzy večer, a jedna obzvlášť vzdorná kadeř jí stále padala do očí. Opakovaně ji odhrnovala z obličeje, jen aby o pár chvil později znovu spadla dopředu. Severus zvedl hůlku, aby ji přikouzlil zpět na své místo, ale ještě včas si vzpomněl na účinek, který by to mělo na její počítač. Jak mu říkala? Laptop, správně. Sem tam viděl, že zástupci nebo podobní takové přístroje používají v hospodě.

Hermiona si znovu vlasy odhrnula z očí. Severus se zvedl ze židle a postavil se těsně za ni. Jemně jí pramen odrhnul z čela a zastrčil ho zpátky do culíku. Při tom kontaktu sebou krátce škubla, pak sáhla za sebe a dotkla se jeho ruky.

„Děkuji," zašeptala předtím, než se její prsty znovu vrátily na klávesnici. Chvilku fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se na obrazovce rychle objevují čísla a rovnice. Ustala v psaní, a propočty před ní – zřejmě automaticky – pokračovaly dál. Pak přepsala některá čísla na pergamen.

Severus se vrátil na své místo.

Hermiona rozčileně zasténala. To nedávalo smysl. Severus byl jedním skokem u ní.

„Máš problém?" ptal se starostlivě.

Obrátila se k němu s kusem pergamenu v ruce. „Nejsem si moc jistá. Těchto šest substancí tady je ve své kombinaci vysoce jedovatých, a všechny se vyskytují v květu. Můžu říct, že způsobí nárůst tělesné teploty, což je přesně to, co se děje s Pomonou." Viděla výraz úlevy, který se začal rozprostírat na Severusově obličeji, a varovně vztyčila prst. „Ale," pokračovala, „tento toxický efekt nastává pouze tehdy, pokud je aktivován vodou. A pokud se Pomona nedotýkala květů děravou ani mokrou rukavicí, nedokážu určit, jak k aktivaci došlo."

Zvrátila hlavu dozadu a dlouze, prudce vydechla ústy. Slzy frustrace se jí draly z očí. „Nevím, co mám navrhnout, Severusi. Pokud to není ono, a my promrháme čas výrobou nepravého protijedu…" Slyšela, jak jí selhal hlas, a přestala mluvit.

Severus jí podal ruku, které se vděčně chytila. Jemně ji zatáhl, až vstala, a pak ji pustil.

„Udělej si přestávku," řekl jemně. „Běž na čerstvý vzduch a zkus se na pár minut uvolnit. Pak se rozhodneme, co uděláme dál."

Vděčná, že se může na chvilku zbavit odpovědnosti, ho následovala ven z laborky do bodavě chladné zahrady. V noci mrzlo, cestou přes trávník jim křupalo pod nohama. Překvapeně si všimla, že se nebe nad krajinou začínalo jasnit.

„Kolik máme hodin?" zeptala se tichým hlasem.

„Skoro sedm," odpověděl Severus stejně tiše.

Na konci zahrady stála nízká lavička s výhledem na moře. Posadili se a Hermiona se s ulehčením opřela. Hlavou opatrně pohybovala sem a tam, aby uvolnila napjaté krční svaly. Nefoukalo a ona slyšela šumět malé vlnky na pláži pod nimi. Někde blízko začali postupně zpívat ptáci. Jinak bylo ticho.

Lehce se zachvěla a opožděně si uvědomila, že si zapomněla obléci kabát.

„Zima?" Severus zjevně cítil její pohyb.

„Trochu," přiznala.

Beze slova se k ní maličko přisunul a objal ji paží. Uvolnila se vedle něj a on si ji přitáhl blíž.

„Děkuji," zašeptala.

„Je mi potěšením."

Cítila ozvěnu jeho hlasu tam, kde měla hlavu položenou na jeho rameni. Skvěle se tam hodila. Zkusila sama sobě připomenout, že je to profesor Snape, ke kterému se právě tulí, ale nijak jí to nevadilo. Propletl své prsty s jejími a jemně je stiskl.

Nadechla se, a jak ten mořský vzduch vnikl do jejího těla, naprosto ji osvěžil.

„Hermiono – "

„Mám to!"

Vyslovili to zároveň. Hermionin vítězný pokřik skoro přehlušil Severusovo tiché zamumlání jejího jména.

Oba se narovnali a objetí bylo pryč.

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptal se Severus zmateně.

„Vím, jak byl toxin aktivován!" vysvětlovala Hermiona vzrušeně. „Vdechla to! Musí to být ve vůni těch květů. A jakmile to dorazilo do plic, rozpustilo se to ve vlhkosti plicních stěn. To je ta voda, kterou se to aktivovalo! A samozřejmě se to skrze plíce dostalo do krevního oběhu, který to přenesl do každé buňky jejího těla. Nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsem na to nepomyslela dřív." Zkroušeně kroutila hlavou.

„Skláním se před tvou velkou znalostí lidské fyziologie," řekl Severus a pokývl hlavou. Pak jeho obličej rozjasnil opravdový úsměv. „Dobrá práce, Hermiono."

Vstal, vzal ji za ruku a vytáhl ji. „Tak pojď. Musíš sestavit protijed."

Netrvalo dlouho, než nadšení opadlo. Hermiona cvrnkala prstem do obrazovky počítače a ukazovala Severusovi seznam obsažených látek pro protijed.

„Většina z toho jsou celkem normální věci – hned jsem ten recept poznala. Routa vonná, kořen mandragory a tak dál. Ale nemám ponětí, co je tady to poslední. Ani to není v tom zatraceném Numerologickém slovníku!"

Držela hlavu v dlaních a vyrážela ze sebe hlasité frustrované „Grrrrr!".

Severus přišel ze svého místa, aby jí nahlédl přes rameno, a posadil se vedle ní.

„Pojďme na to logicky," začal. „Neber si to špatně, ale jsi si jistá, že je ten recept správně?"

Hermiona zvedla obličej a zasyčela na něho: „Kontrolovala jsem to osmkrát. Stačí to?"

Severus rychle pokračoval: „Další otázkou pak je, proč to není ve slovníku. Vyznáš se v tom lépe než já. Existuje nějaká skupina substancí, kterou slovník nepokrývá?"

„Nic mě nenapadá. Nebyl nijak zvlášť spolehlivý, co se týkalo mudlovských rostlin, ale bylo to opraveno v posledním – počkej. Máme nejnovější vydání, že?"

„To pochybuji – mám ho už mnoho let," odpověděl Severus, zatímco Hermiona listovala na první stránku.

„Ha!" řekla a náhle se křenila. „Díky Merlinovi za to. Tenhle je prastarý. Oukej, rychle běžím domů a přinesu můj. To je nejnovější vydání." Chtěla vstát, avšak Severus jí položil ruku na rameno, aby jí zabránil v pohybu.

„Proč nenecháš jít mě?" zeptal se. „Já ho přinesu. Ušetříš si energii na přemisťování a můžeš začít s vypracováváním postupu."

„Jestli jsi si jistý," začala pochybovačně.

„Jsem si jistý," odpověděl rozhodně. „Kde je ta kniha?"

„V knihovně." Na chvíli zavřela oči a vraštila čelo soustředěním. „První regál na pravé straně, čtvrtá polička odspodu, přesně vlevo od středu."

„Umíš to říct o všech svých knihách?" přeptal se pobaveným hlasem.

Zachechtala se. „O tragickém množství z nich. Tak běž, pokud chceš jít."

Škádlivě se poklonil. „Tvé přání je mi rozkazem."

„Máš dneska ráno nějakou zvláštní náladu."

„To je jen nedostatkem spánku," prohodil přes rameno a opustil laborku.

Za deset minut se vrátil se dvěma knihami v ruce. Hermionin slovník žuchnul vedle ní na pracovní plochu a Severus se znovu usadil vedle.

„Báječné!" vykřikla, knihu vzala a rychle v ní listovala. „Co máš dalšího?"

„Myslel jsem, že zřejmě se zabýváme nějakou rostlinou, byl by také k užitku i vysvětlující materiál z oboru botaniky. Přinesl jsem tvůj výtisk Inventury botaniky – magická a mudlovská. Ovšem tvá knihovna – všechna čest. Je výborně seřazená."

„Spíš je to známka o nedostatku sociálního života," řekla Hermiona se smíchem. Prsty jí sklouzly po stránce. „Aha! Tady to máme. Chybějící přísada je kořen zeměžluči, druhu Centaurium scilloides. Říká ti to něco?"

„Ani v nejmenším, ale proto jsem přinesl tu druhou knihu. Podíváme se… Druh této zeměžluči je velmi vzácný a vyskytuje se pouze na jednom místě na západě Walesu, které je známé mudlům, a na jednom místě v Cornwallu, které neznají. Téda, to je štěstí – je to domácí rostlina."

Přelétl zbytek článku a vyprskl smíchem. „Podle jedné mudlovské knihy o kouzlení z osmnáctého století může, pokud je smíchána s lampovým olejem, přivést ty, na které lampa posvítí, na myšlenku, že umí létat. Asi se jedná o halucinogen. To by se Pomoně líbilo."

Jeho oči zabloudily na konec stránky. „Sakra. Kořen rostliny má prý magickou sílu jen tehdy, bude-li získán o půlnoci." Praštil knihou naštvaně o pracovní plochu. „Jednoho dne objevím přísadu do lektvaru, která se dá trhat jen za teplého slunečního svitu a s pintou v ruce."

„Máme čas do půlnoci?" zeptala se Hermiona malým hláskem. „Může Pomona tak dlouho počkat?"

Severus vstal se vzteklým výrazem v obličeji.

„Já nevím. Máš něco proti tomu, kdybych se vrátil na Grimmauldovo náměstí a využil tvého letaxového spojení k rozhovoru s Minervou?"

„Vůbec ne. Chceš, abych šla s tebou? Není nic, co tady teď můžu dělat."

Severus zakroutil hlavou. „Ne, zůstaneš tady." Jeho rysy maličko změkly. „Proč nejdeš počkat do domu? Posaď se někde, kde je to pohodlnější. Musíš být vyčerpaná."

„Asi jsem tím vyčerpáním prošla a objevila jsem se na druhé straně. Co kdybych uvařila čaj a obstarala nějakou snídani? Stejně se neuklidním, dokud se nevrátíš."

Vstala a protáhla paže nad hlavou. „Hádám, že něco na jídlo v kuchyni najdu. Nebo musím jít žebrat k sousedům?"

Odměnil ji letmým úsměvem. „Měla bys být schopná něco najít. Zvykl jsem si na hosty s velkou chutí k jídlu."

Společně vyšli z laboratoře a ona na něho vyplázla jazyk.

„Velmi společenské," okomentoval to Severus. Zastavil a dotkl se její paže. „Nebude to trvat dlouho. Běž dovnitř. Tady venku je chladno."

Hermiona beze slova kývla a dívala se, jak o kousek poodešel a přemístil se.

Brzy nato se v kuchyni zaměstnala náhodným otevíráním skříněk, a následně provedla inspekci v ledničce. Okna otevírala pohled do krajiny a sluneční svit brzkého rána živě rozjasnil místnost, zrcadlil se na vyleštěném povrchu a rozzářil trámoví. Hermiona si přála, aby její nálada byla zrovna tak zářivá. Také si přála, aby byla trvala na odchodu se Severusem. Čekat na něj bylo mučením a ona nebyla schopná cokoli dělat paralyzovaná strachem, jaké novinky se dozví.

Zjistila, že už několik minut zírá do ledničky, aniž by měla nejmenší pojem o tom, co v ní je. S povzdechem zavřela dveře a dlaněmi si protřela oči. Dát vařit vodu. Aspoň to by mohla zvládnout udělat. Naplnila konvici vodou z kohoutku a postavila ho na sporák. Teprve poslední týden s Pomonou zorganizovaly užívání mudlovských přístrojů také v Severusově kuchyni. Odmítal jejich narůstající škádlení, a se smíchem odmítal, že to mudlové někdy mají vymyšlené správně. Ukázal na zmíněný sporák a vysvětloval, že ještě neobjevil žádnou magickou techniku (kromě domácích skřítků), která by vlastně bez jeho námahy mohla topit v domě, ohřívat vodu, péct v troubě a vařit vodu v kotlíku. I Pomona mu tentokrát dala zapravdu.

Hermiona znovu vzdychla, když pomyslela na Prýtovou, a pak posunula své myšlenky k něčemu produktivnějšímu. Snídaně. Nebude schopná uvařit. Tousty? Vytáhla bochník z chlebovky a okouzlila nůž, aby ho nakrájel, zatímco krajíce mazala máslem a marmeládou. Všimla si ručně psaného štítku na skleničce od marmelády, usmála se a chvilku přemítala, za jaké „rostlinné" léčivo ji obdržel.

„Co je na tom k smíchu?"

Škubla sebou, když uslyšela Severusův hlas z chodby a sklenička jí skoro upadla. Raději ji postavila na stůl.

„Obdivovala jsem jen další dárek od jednoho z tvých vděčných sousedů."

Zkoumavě si prohlédla jeho obličej, když se opíral o veřeje s rukama v kapsách, a ulevilo se jí, že vypadal relativně radostně.

„Takže?" začala netrpělivě. „Jak se daří Pomoně?"

„Trochu lépe, díky tobě."

„Mně?" zeptala se Hermiona zmateně. „Co jsem udělala?"

„Ledová koupel, kterou jsi navrhla, se prokázala jako neobyčejně účinná. Poppy mohla snížit Pomoninu tělesnou teplotu na příjemnější hodnotu. Máme značnou naději, že je schopná udržet ji stabilní až do té doby, než dokončíme protijed."

Hermiona vzdychla, z celého srdce se jí ulevilo. „Díky bohu za to. Tak, a my počkáme do půlnoci."

Severus kývl. „Později připravím základ pro protijed, abychom mohli přímo přidat kořen, jakmile ho získáme, a ihned vše doručit do Bradavic. Ostatně, zařídil jsem si dočasné letaxové spojení, takže nás může Minerva ihned kontaktovat, pokud dojde k nějaké změně."

„A já jsem si říkala, proč jsem neslyšela dveře, když jsi přišel domů. To jsi tedy zapůsobil, žes byl schopen v neděli ráno v takovou dobu sehnat někoho z úřadu pro regulaci letaxové sítě."

„To jsem nemusel. Pan Weasley to pro mě zařídil. Anonymně, takže moje adresa zůstane tajemstvím. Mám nedobrý pocit, že si budu muset opravit své mínění o něm, až to tu vyřídíme."

„Říkala jsem ti přece, že ví, co dělá. Měl už štěstí a zjistil, kdo je za to zodpovědný?"

„Má prý několik ʹslibných tipůʹ. Apropos slibný, co máme k snídani?"

Hermiona si se zjevným potěšením olízla z prstu marmeládu. Podívala se a zjistila, že ji Severus pozoruje ze svého místa na opačné straně kuchyňského stolu.

„Co je?" zeptala se maličko vyzývavě. „Je to výborné. Nevěděla jsem, jaký mám hlad, než jsem začala jíst."

„Zjevně," poznamenal a mnohoznačně se podíval na ubohé zbytky bochníku.

„Polib mi," ulevila si Hermiona v dobré náladě. „Snědls toho víc než já. Kam to vlastně všechno strkáš? Předpokládala jsem, že jsi štíhlý, protože nic nejíš, ale žádný důkaz jsem neviděla."

„Pokud jím, jím dobře, ale mám ve zvyku se do svojí práce ponořit natolik, že na jídlo zapomenu."

Hermiona kývla na srozuměnou. „Jsem na tom stejně. Merlin ví, jak bych vypadala, kdybych myslela na to, že mám sníst tři jídla denně." Za dlaní skryla velké zívnutí. Severus vstal.

„Pojď, mladá dámo. Postel."

Vykulila oči s výrazem strojené nevinnosti. „Co to říkáš, Severusi?"

„Že potřebuješ spánek. Po celé probdělé noci, myslím, nebudu momentálně schopný jakékoli jiné aktivity v ložnici."

„Jaká škoda." Zašklebila se na něho.

U Merlinovy staré hůlky, skutečně s ní flirtuji? A ještě víc, flirtuje ona skutečně se mnou? Zvláštní, co způsobuje nedostatek spánku.

Na chvíli její pohled opětoval a dovolil malému úsměvu, aby se objevil na jeho rtech. Přímo se mu podívala do očí, pak si všiml, že se její tváře lehce zabarvily a ona rychle uhnula pohledem na stůl. Zdvihla šálek a vypila zbytek čaje, vstala a protáhla se.

„Máš pravdu – jsem vyřízená. Myšlenka na mou postel je náhle velmi lákavá. Máš letaxovou síť zařízenou z obýváku? Nemám už sílu se přemisťovat."

Severus na souhlas kývl a následoval ji z kuchyně. Jakmile došli ke krbu, otočila se, aby na něho viděla.

„Slib mi, že mi dáš ihned vědět, pokud nastanou nějaké novinky. Žádné nesmysly jako že jsi mě nechtěl rušit." Její oči se starostlivě dívaly do jeho.

„Slibuji. Už běž. Vyspi se. A vrať se dnes v noci odpovídajícím způsobem vyzbrojená k rostlinnému honu."

Zasmála se tomu. „A ty si taky zkus trochu odpočinout."

„Budu dělat, co budu moci."

Hermiona přišla blíž k němu a rychle ho políbila na tvář.

„Pěkné sny," zašeptala a zacouvala ke krbu. Vzala hrst prášku z nádoby a krbové římse a hodila ho do ohně. Vstoupila do smaragdově zelených plamenů a zřetelně pronesla „Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct".

Severus ještě dlouho zíral na místo, kde zmizela. Něco v jejich vztahu se v posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách změnilo. Když jí včera řekl, jak moc pro něho její přátelství znamená, přiznal to stejně tak sobě, jako i jí. Avšak jakmile to udělal a vyslechl si její zdvořilou odpověď, přišlo mu, jako by si sám dal svolení k tomu, aby si představoval více než jen přátelství. Přičemž „představoval" bylo na tom to nejdůležitější slovo. Krátké obejmutí na lavičce a nevinné flirtování z vyčerpání ještě neznamenají žádnou romanci. A z toho rozhodně nevzešel ten ohňostroj, který hledala Hermiona.

Stočil oči od ohně, a plamínky se ještě mihotaly v jeho zorném poli jako ozvěna těch reálných. A to, jak s politováním zvažoval, bylo to nejlepší, co dle svého mínění mohl nabídnout.  
Ke svému velkému překvapení se Hermioně podařilo na několik hodin usnout hlubokým spánkem. Procitla maličko dezorientovaná uprostřed odpoledne. Jejím prvním impulsem bylo vrátit se hned k Severusovu domu, ale zastavila se. Vždyť bude spát, pokud si vzal její radu k srdci, a ona ho nechtěla rušit. Její další myšlenkou bylo, že se McGonagallové zeptá, jaké jsou novinky, ale i tady byla na místě zdrženlivost. Racionální část mozku věděla, že by se někdo ohlásil, pokud by nastala v Pomonině stavu nějaká změna. Iracionální část jejího mozku bohužel chtěla mít pravdu.

Ron!, pomyslela si s ulehčením. Ten spát nebude. Tedy radši by neměl. Přitáhla si župan těsněji k tělu a potichoučku běžela dolů po schodech do kuchyně v přízemí. Klekla si na polštář na podlaze před krbem, hodila do něj malou hrst letaxového prášku a zavolala adresu Ronovy kanceláře, načež strčila hlavu do plamenů.

Ukázal se jí známý pohled na Ronovo oddělení bystrozorské kanceláře, pouze z nezvyklého úhlu. Ron seděl za psacím stolem a divoce něco škrábal na pergamen. Jakmile Hermiona zavolala jeho jméno, vyděšeně vzhlédl.

„Doprdele, beruško, vyděsilas mě k smrti! Je všechno v pořádku?" dodal starostlivě. „Není jí hůř, že ne?"

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou a zkoušela nenadýchat se příliš popela.

„Nevím o ničem. Jen jsem chtěla vědět, jak postupuješ ty."

Ron se s porozuměním usmál. „Žasnu, že jsi to tak dlouho vydržela se mě nezeptat. Slyšel jsem, že máš protijed skoro hotový. Dobrá práce."

Hermiona skromě pokrčila rameny, a následně jí došla absurdita toho gesta, protože Ron viděl jen její hlavu.

„Byla to společná práce. Severus si zaslouží stejnou pochvalu. Ale jak je to u tebe?"

„Celkem dobré. Podle Filche byla rostlina dodána včera ráno jedním chlapcem z Prasinek. Podařilo se mi ho najít a promluvit si s ním. Muže, který mu dodávku dal, neznal, ale poskytnul mi dobrý popis. A máme nějaké magické stopy hůlky z kartičky. Odesílatel chtěl zřejmě zastřít své písmo, ale zjevně neví, že dnes už můžeme zjistit, jakou k tomu použil hůlku. Čekám, jestli získáme nějaký rozumný výsledek z Ollivanderových dokumentů."

„Takže už ho skoro máte?"

„S troškou štěstí. Samozřejmě může být chytřejší, než si myslíme, a použít hůlku někoho jiného, ale budem radši optimisti, ne?"

„To je skvělé, Rone. Dobrá práce."

„Přestaň být tak překvapená, ty jedna!" Ron ji žertovně pohrozil prstem. „A už běž. Zpátky k Severusovi. Jsem si jistý, že na tebe čeká."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptala se Hermiona trochu odmítavě.

„Co tím myslíš, ʹco tím myslím?ʹ? Podařilo se ti ho přesvědčit o tom, že svou práci dělám dobře, což není nic menšího než zázrak. Ten chudák chlap se do tebe asi zbláznil."

„Nebuď směšný, Rone." Hermiona doufala, že její náhle zrudlé tváře bude přičítat žáru ohně. „Opravdu teď musím. Uvidíme se. A hodně štěstí."

„Tak zatím, holka. Čau!"

Hermiona se zvedla z kleku a ruce studené od kamenné podlahy si přitiskla na horké tváře. Jak ráda připomínala, Ron byl normálně citlivý jako Žaberník. Že si myslel, že ji má Severus rád, nevypovídalo o ničem. Ale stejně nemohla potlačit náhlou lehkost ve svém srdci, když se běžela nahoru převléknout.

„Dej ruce trochu výš. Ne, ještě výš. Trochu pevněji. Skoro… jen trošku doleva. Ach, perfektní." Hermiona spokojeně vzdychla. Pokud by Severus přemýšlel o tom, jak bude probíhat noční rostlinný hon, nikdy by si nepředstavil toto: Ležel na břiše na útesu porostlém trávou, jeho ruce držely Hermioniny nohy v džínách, a ona se nahýbala nebezpečně daleko přes okraj.

Měl vědět, že druh rostliny, kterou mudlové neznají, bude růst na extrémně nepřístupném místě. Bylo štěstí, že se nacházel v doprovodu drobné čarodějky, která se nebála výšek.

„Mám ji!" uslyšel její tlumený hlas zdola. „Můžeš mě teď vytáhnout zpátky."

Severus poslušně upravil způsob, jakým držel její nohy, a s pomocí kolen a loktů se zvedal. Se značným úsilím a naprostou nepřítomností jeho cti ji mohl vtáhnout do bezpečí. Oba se posadili rovně a vydechli si.

Hermiona zamávala nějakou žalostně vypadající kytkou v levé ruce.

„Tak to bychom měli. Chybějící přísada, opatřená o půlnoci. Skutečně doufám, že je to ta správná."

„Já pořád ještě nevím, proč jsi nesouhlasila s tím, že tě jednoduše odlevituji dolů," stěžoval si Severus.

„Už jsem ti to říkala – takhle to pro mě bylo jistější. Trochu viset přes okraj útesu, zatímco mě za nohy drží někdo, komu věřím, je jedna věc. Být ve vzduchu bez zjevné známky opory je věc naprosto jiná. Vzpomněla bych si zase, jak jsem létala na testrálovi. Ale co," pokračovala s úšklebkem, „myslela jsem, že oceníš možnost demonstrovat svou mužskou sílu."

Severus jí pohlédl do tváře, která byla lehce osvětlena lucernou, kterou vzali s sebou, a zevnitř zářila vítězstvím. A možná také důsledky toho, jak visela hlavou dolů. Vypadala naprosto úchvatně. Náhle vstal a vztáhl svoji ruku, aby jí pomohl také vstát. Přijala ji, a on ji vytáhl do stoje.

„Tak to bychom měli." řekl. „Nová demonstrace mužské síly."

„Jsem přiměřeně okouzlena," potvrdila dalším úsměvem. Mimochodem si uvědomil, že ji stále ještě drží za ruku. Přistoupila o krok k němu, dost blízko na to, aby musela zdvihnout hlavu, jestli mu chtěla vidět do očí.

„Já také," odpověděl tiše. „Ne tvou mužskou silou, samozřejmě, ačkoli – "

Přerušila ho jednoduchým prostředkem; jemně ho políbila na rty.

Kousek se odtáhla a nejistě na něho hleděla.

„Promiň," zašeptala, „nechtěla jsem – "

Tentokrát ji umlčel on, polože jeden prst jemně na její rty. Nechal ho tam a zakroutil hlavou.

„Neomlouvej se."

Opatrně jí položil dlaň na tvář a palcem ji pohladil. Jako kočka přitiskla obličej blíž k tomu laskání. Podíval se jí do očí a očekával, že se každou chvilkou vzdálí, pronese nějaký vtípek, nebo se ho dokonce zeptá, co si k sakru myslí, že dělá. Ona se však nehýbala, s drobným úsměvem na tváři přijala jeho akci, jako by byl vítán. Pomona by na mě byla hrdá, myslel si, aniž by tomu přikládal nějaký význam, a s tou myšlenkou přišla vzpomínka na nutnost jejich nočního výletu. S velkou nevolí opustily jeho prsty Hermionin obličej.

„Měli bychom se vrátit."

„Ano, samozřejmě," odpověděl střízlivým tónem, rychle uhnula pohledem a pustila jeho ruku skoro trapně dotčená. „Uvidím tě pak zase u tebe doma."

Za nimi se ozvalo náhlé, hlasité prásknutí. Oba se otočili s hůlkami instinktivně v rukou. Před nimi stála postava mladého štíhlého muže. Mířil na ně svou hůlkou.

„Velice vám doporučuji, abyste je odhodili," pronesl varovně a kývl směrem k jejim hůlkám. „A taky dostanu tu rostlinu. Teď!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitola 4

„Teď!" opakoval neznámý kouzelník, tentokrát hlasitěji. Severus a Hermiona si vyměnili krátký pohled a pomalu od sebe odstoupili, pohybovali se, až tvořili dva cíle místo jednoho. Jejich protivník horečně mával hůlkou sem a tam a pokoušel se je oba udržet pod kontrolou.

„Víte, kdo já jsem?" ječel na ně.

„Ne," odpověděl Severus znuděně. „Petrificus totalus!"

„Pouta na tebe!" souhlasila Hermiona.

Mladý kouzelník padl k zemi, ochromený a spoutaný tenkými provazy.

„Týjo, to mě maličko zklamalo," poznamenal Severus, když se blížili k ležící postavě. „Stárnu nebo jsou protivníci mladší?"

„Obojí," odpověděla Hermiona. „Víš, kdo to je?"

„Myslím, že ne. Něco na něm mi přijde nějak známé –"

Prásk!

Oba se ihned otočili za nově příchozím a znovu zvedli hůlky.

„Uáá!" volal Ron a držel ruce nahoře. „Jsem přítel!"

Hermiona se ulehčeně rozesmála. „Rone, ty vtipálku."

„Ach, pan Weasley," řekl Snape. „Lepší pozdě, než nikdy. Myslím, že máme něco, co patří Vám." Nonšalantně mávl rukou směrem k zajatci, který sledoval jejich rozpravu očima sršícíma hněvem, leže na zemi osvětlené lucernou.

„Je mi to líto," řekl Ron s grimasou a přišel k nim. „Přemístil se, jakmile jsem dorazil do jeho bytu, a chvilku to trvalo, než kouzlo zaměřilo hlídáček."

„Jak může mít na sobě hlídáček? Vždyť už je určitě plnoletý," zeptal se Severus.

„Můžeme ho teď umístit i na dospělé, za jistých okolností."

„To zavání policejním státem, nebo ne?" poznamenal Severus a vraštil obočí.

„Je to užitečná pomůcka k chytání černokněžníků," odpověděl Ron v obraně.

„Tak jo," přerušila je Hermiona, „můžeme tu diskusi o lidských právech přesunout na jindy? Rone, kdo je to?"

„Seznamte se prosím, Gideon Goyle – Gregoryho mladší bratr. Zdá se, že on zdědil mozkovou hmotu, zatímco jeho starší bratr tu svalovou. Byl vyučován doma, ale do Bradavic přišel složit OVCE poté, co se před pár lety McGonagallová zasadila o to, aby byly děti Smrtijedů znovu integrovány."

„Hm, v tomto případě to vypadá na velký úspěch," komentoval to suše Severus.

Ron pokrčil rameny. „Vypadá to tak. V Bradavicích se snažil být nenápadný a tvrdě pracoval. Měl zvláštní zálibu pro lektvary a bylinkářství, což vysvětluje minimálně to, jak mohl sestavit rostlinný jed."

„Ale nevysvětluje to, proč. A proč Pomona?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Proč to tedy nezjistíme?" zeptal se Ron šprýmovně. Mávnutím ruky zrušil Petrificus. Provazy nechal na svém místě a přiměl zajatce posadit se.

„Takže, kámo. Odpověz dámě. Proč ses pokusil zavraždit profesorku Prýtovou? Dala ti špatnou známku z prověrky?"

„Znetvořila mého otce na zbytek života jizvami!" vyplivl Goyle. „Už to, že je v Azkabanu, je dost špatné, ale ona na něho během bitvy hodila Dýmějovou hlízu – ten hnis mu skoro rozleptal obličej. Každý si myslí, jak je skvělá a milá a mrzimorská, ale je pokrytecká a zákeřná svině!" Hleděl na ně vzpurně, pak začal kašlat a plivat, a v puse se mu tvořily mýdlové bubliny.

„Nemluvte takto o Pomoně Prýtové." Severusův hlas byl tichý a nebezpečný. „Navrhuji, abyste uklidil tuto chátru z mého zorného pole, pane Weasley."

„S radostí." Ron vytáhl pěnícího Goyla za paži ze země. Ron byl minimálně o stopu vyšší než mladý kouzelník.

„Tak jdem. Vím o pěkné útulňoučké cele v Azkabanu, která čeká na tebe." Pak se zarazil a otočil se na Hermionu se Severusem. „Jak jste ho vlastně našli?"

„On našel nás," vysvětlila Hermiona. „Toto je jedno ze dvou míst, na kterém roste hlavní přísada do protijedu, takže sem musel umístit nějaký druh poplašného kouzla."

„Ale máte, co potřebujete?"

Hermiona kývla a zamávala rostlinou.

„Excelentní. Dobře, zřejmě se pak ještě uvidíme. Příjemnou zábavu!" Goyla stále pevně držel a přemístil se i s ním pryč.

Hermiona se s povzdechem otočila na Severuse.

„Zkusíme to ještě jednou? Uvidím tě pak zase u tebe doma."

„Ne tak rychle." Severus stál za ní a pažemi ji lehce obejmul. „Přemístíme se společně. Nechci už nic riskovat."

Hermiona se o něj opřela a volnou ruku položila na jeho paži.

„Je to jen výmluva, abys mě mohl držet v náručí?"

Jak se s ní zatočil v temnotě, cítila jeho hluboký smích.

Zklamalo ji, že ji pustil, jakmile se objevili v jeho zahradě. No, cos taky čekala, hloupá holko?, pokárala sama sebe a spěchala s ním do laboratoře. Tady opravdu není vhodná doba ani místo na cokoli jiného. A jste jen přátelé, vzpomínáš si?

Hermiona s McGonagallovou starostlivě střežily Pomoninu postel. Výroba protijedu se naštěstí ukázala jako nekomplikovaná, a Hermiona přihlížela, jak Severus vysvětloval madam Pomfreyové aplikaci.

„Jed vstoupil skrze plíce, protijed tedy bude nejúčinnější, když bude použit stejným způsobem."

Na noční stolek u Pomoniny hlavy postavil misku s vařící vodou a nyní do ní přidal několik kapek protijedu. Hůlkou zamával do kruhu a zamumlal zaklínadlo.

„Tak. Vytvořil jsem ochrannou bublinu okolo misky a jejího obličeje, takže se bude pára koncentrovat ve správné oblasti. Jakmile voda vychladne, vyměníš ji za novou a doplníš dalšími třemi kapkami protijedu."

„A jak dlouho myslíš, že bude trvat, než to začne účinkovat?" zeptala se Poppy a všechny známky své starosti skryla za profesionální klid.

„Chladicí efekt by měl nastoupit ihned, ačkoli zřejmě bude trvat několik hodin, než zase nabude vědomí."

Poppy spokojeně kývla. „Dobře, teď je to na mě. Děkuji, Severusi. Už běžte, vy tři – trochu si odpočněte. Nechte pacientku v klidu."

„Pokud jsi si jistá, Poppy," špitla McGonagallová. „Dej nám vědět, jakmile bude něco nového."

„Samozřejmě. A teď huš pryč. Ven z mé ošetřovny." Mávala rukama a zaháněla je. Její slova zněla přísně, avšak úsměvem jejich účinek naprosto zničila.

„Co teď máte v plánu?" zeptala se McGonagallová, až vyšli z ošetřovny. „Oba musíte být vyčerpaní. Můžu vám tu nachystat místo na spaní, pokud byste rádi počkali, než se Pomona vzbudí."

Na chodbě se zastavili. Hermiona mrkla na své hodinky a byla překvapená, že byly teprve dvě hodiny.

„Vím, že je noc, ale nemyslím si, že bych dokázala usnout. Moje vnitřní hodiny jsou úplně zpřeházené a za posledních pár dní jsem měla více vzrušení než za celý rok dohromady."

Severus se potichu zasmál. „Vím, co máš na mysli. Myslím, že se projdu po pozemcích, abych si pročistil hlavu. Čerstvý vzduch je někdy stejně dobrý jako spánek."

„To zní jako dobrý nápad," řekla Hermiona. „Nevadilo by ti, kdybych šla s tebou? Nebo můžeme jít každý jiným směrem, pokud chceš být radši sám," dodala rychle.

Severus naklonil hlavu a napůl se usmál. „I kdybychom šli každý opačným směrem, stejně se někde setkáme, takže stejně dobře můžeme jít společně."

„Bylo v tom skryté něco filozofického?"

„I to je možné."

Hermiona si všimla, že Minerva sledovala jejich rozpravu s lehce tázavým výrazem v obličeji.

„Budu v mé pracovně," řekla ředitelka rozhodně. „Vychutnejte si své putování, vy dva. Pokud se změní váš názor na spánek, ubytování pro členy školní rady bude připraveno."

„Děkuji, Minervo," odpověděl Severus. „Dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc, vám oběma." Zvolna se od nich vzdalovala a ťukání jejích nízkých podpatků znělo tichými chodbami.

Severus a Hermiona sešli v přátelském mlčení po schodech směrem do vstupní haly.

„Hrad se v noci vždycky ukazuje ze své nejlepší stránky," poznamenal tiše Severus, když kráčeli rozlehlou plochou haly. „Nejsou tu studenti."

„Jo, moc jich není," namítla Hermiona. „Obecně vzato se vždycky najdou jeden nebo dva narušitelé."

„Souhlasím. Ale jsem si jistý, že ty ses mezi ně nikdy nepočítala."

„Opravdu. Tady není žádný důvod k sarkasmu."

„Vždycky je důvod k sarkasmu."

„Je to nejnižší forma vtipu, víš to?"

„A proto se používá pro nejnižší formu člověka. Sakra, ne, to mě mrzí, nemyslel jsem – "

Hermiona ho umlčela položením prstu na jeho rty. Už dorazili ke vstupním dveřím a stáli blízko nich.

„Přestaneš se už prosím pořád omlouvat za to, co říkáš? Měl bys už vědět, že není příliš lehké mě urazit. Přijde mi to celkem milé, když jednoduše vyzvoníš, co si myslíš. Merlin ví, že jsi dost let strávil hraním jedné nebo druhé role. Mám ráda, když se se mnou cítíš natolik uvolněný, abys byl upřímný." Oddalovala ruku od jeho úst, ale on ji náhle uchopil do své a jemně ji políbil na dlaň. Obě dlaně nechal společně klesnout a stále ji držel. Přitáhl si ji blíž.

„Nemáš ponětí, co to pro mě znamená, když to od tebe slyším," šeptal a oči upřel do jejích. „Dlouhou dobu jsem si myslel, že můžu být sám sebou jen tehdy, když jsem sám. V Cornwallu ode mě nikdo nic neočekává, ale musím skrývat tu magickou část sebe sama. Pro velkou část kouzelnického světa představuji karikaturu – syčáka nebo světce, efekt je tentýž. Dokonce i Pomona mě vnímá jako projekt, jako někoho, koho musí očistit a dovést zpět do normálního života.

Ale ty – tys za mnou přišla po té přednášce a mluvila jsi se mnou, jako bych byl jenom jeden z tvých bývalých učitelů. Beze strachu a respektu," – tady se na ni maličko usmál – „a chovala ses tak, jako by bylo naprosto normální, že bychom mohli být přáteli."

„Ale tak to je," protestovala.

„Ano, já už tomu teď také věřím. Ten jediný problém je – " Zmlknul a zhluboka se nadechnul a vydechnul. Nejistě se na ni podíval.

„Opravdu máš ráda, když jsem naprosto upřímný?"

Stiskla mu ruku. „Možná toho budu litovat, ale ano, mám."

„Tedy dobře. Ten jediný problém je, že jsem k tobě začal cítit víc než přátelství. Jsi atraktivní, jsi inteligentní, ale nejdůležitější je, že mi umožňuješ, abych si myslel, že opravdu máš ráda, jaký jsem."

„Je to tak, protože opravdu mám. Ach, k sakru, když už jsme upřímní – miluji, když jsi to skutečně ty."

Hermiona vzala jeho druhou ruku do své, ale on na ni hleděl se svraštělým obočím a namítl:

„Vím, když říkáš ʹmilujiʹ, myslíš ʹjako kamarádaʹ. A to je všechno, co můžeme být, i když bych moc chtěl něco jiného. Ty chceš ohňostroje, to já vím, a ty ode mě nedostaneš."

„Už jsi skončil s řečmi o tom, co já cítím? Když říkám ʹmilujiʹ, tak zcela jistě nemyslím jen ʹjako kamarádaʹ. A ohňostroje? Počítá se, když si představuji, jaké to bude pocítit tvé ruce na mém nahém těle? Nebo jak obdivuji tvůj opravdu hezký zadek, zatímco ryješ? Nebo co takhle to, že si přeji, že mě taky políbíš, když mě objímáš? Nebo to, že moje srdce opravdu tluče rychleji, když se na mě usměješ, i když jsem si vždycky myslela, že to jsou jen romantické kecy? Ale neřekla jsem nic a neudělala nic, protože jsi mě přesvědčil, že na mě nahlížíš stále jako na bývalou studentku, která se stala tvou kamarádkou."

Zatímco mluvila, na Severusově obličeji se zvolna rozprostíral úsměv. Opřel se zády o dubové dveře a zatáhl ji za ruce, takže ho následovala. Pak ji pustil, aby jí mohl své paže volně položit okolo pasu. Spojila ruce za Severusovým krkem a šťastně se na něho smála.

„Já vím, že jsme v poslední době byli trošku zaměstnaní," řekl, „ale opravdu bych si přál, abychom si o tom promluvili už dřív."

„Ano, promrhali jsme tolik času."

Přitáhl si ji k sobě a jemně ji políbil na rty. „Je to lepší?"

„Maličko."

Pak ho políbila ona, a když se jeho ústa otevřela pro ta její, jeho paže ji držely pevněji. Jazyky zprvu okolo sebe opatrně tančily, a pak se její ruka najednou objevila v jeho vlasech a on si její tělo přitiskl těsně k sobě, hladil ji po zádech a zadečku, a naléhlavě prozkoumával její ústa. Volnou rukou sjela po jeho boku, našla lem trička a vyhrnula ho nahoru, aby ho prsty škrábala po holé kůži. Zasténal do jejích úst a ona se v odpověď tiše zajíkla a přitiskla svůj podbřišek na jeho; jeho tvrdost cítila mezi nimi. Odtáhl svá ústa od jejích a začal ji líbat na krku.

„Jak daleko je to ubytování pro členy školní rady?" zeptala se bez dechu.

„Příliš daleko," zamumlal mezi polibky, pak zvedl hlavu a zakřenil se jako kluk. „Ne, máš pravdu – tady zůstat nemůžeme. Při našem štěstí poletí každou chvíli okolo Protiva."

Znovu ji vzal za ruku a vedl ji zpět ke schodům. Musela skoro běžet, aby mu stačila, a vesele se smála.

„Máš naspěch?"

Zarazil se. „Jsme stále ještě upřímní? Pak ano, mám naspěch. Právě jsem zjistil, že z důvodu, který zná jen ona, se jedna skvělá, mladá, chytrá čarodějka rozhodla, že jsem pro ni atraktivní, a já toho chci plně využít, než zjistí, že z ní mluví jen nedostatek spánku."

„Co když ti řeknu, že svůj názor nezměním, a dokonce už dlouho fantazíruji o tom, jak mě plně využíváš?"

„Tak to mám naspěch ještě víc."

Jakmile se dostali k hlavnímu vchodu k ubytování pro členy školské rady, sotva popadali dech jednak kvůli tomu, jak rychle vystoupali po schodech, a také díky několika přestávkám využitým k vášnivému líbání. Severus rozrazil velké okované dveře, za kterými se objevila chodba. Hermionu zavedl dovnitř.

„Mělo by to být několik ložnic a koupelna," vysvětloval, nahodile otevřel některé ze dveří a nakoukl dovnitř. Pak je otevřel úplně. „Vyhovuje?"

Hermiona nasála pohled na obrovskou, luxusní postel s nebesy v barvách lila a stříbrné a naprosto ztroskotala na tom, aby si všimla jiného nábytku.

„To bude opravdu vyhovovat. Ačkoli, jak sis možná všiml během cesty sem nahoru, bych byla šťastná i v tom případě, že bys mi to udělal u zdi."

„Možná jindy, ty nestydatá ženská."

Zavedl ji dovnitř a zavřel dveře, aby ji na ně přitiskl a vášnivně políbil. Zareagovala s nadšením, vychutnávala si skvělý tlak jeho těla vůči jejímu a pocit tvrdých svalů na zádech pod jejími prsty. Odtáhla ústa tak akorát na to, aby vydechla „Postel!", a on ji vzal do náručí a stále ji při tom líbal a nesl ji na druhou stranu místnosti, kde ji ne moc jemně odložil doprostřed měkké pelesti. Postavil se k okraji postele a shlížel na ni s nevysvětlitelným výrazem ve svých tmavých očích.

„Ještě není pozdě na změnu názoru, víš to?"

Zakroutila hlavou. „Na tak inteligentního muže ti to někdy překvapivě vůbec nedochází. Řeknu ti to naprosto jednoduše: Miluji tě. Vysleč se a pohni zadkem sem do postele. Teď."

„Vždycky jsem miloval tvůj nesrovnatelný cit pro řeč."

Zamžikala řasami. „Nastup sem a uvidíme, co dalšího nesrovnatelného ještě můžu cítit." Zakroutila zkroušeně hlavou a protočila oči. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to právě vyslovila. Strávila jsem příliš mnoho času s Pomonou."

Zaklonil hlavu a začal se smát. Byl to ten nejupřímnější výraz štěstí, který od něho Hermiona kdy slyšela. Pak skočil do postele vedle ní.

„Vzdávám se. Pojď sem, ženo, a dělej se mnou, co chceš."

A to také udělala.

Severus ležel s pažemi objímajícími nahou, spící Hermionu a ptal se sám sebe, co přesně se stalo, že je jeho život náhle tak perfektní. Neměl tušení, co ho předtím přimělo ve vstupní hale k tomu necharakteristickému návalu upřímnosti, ale, Merline, byl rád, že to vyslovil.

Hermiona se v jeho náručí trochu zavrtěla, avšak neprobudila se. Musí být vyčerpaná, pomyslel si láskyplně. Několik hodin energií nabitého a extrémně uspokojujícího milování má na člověka tento efekt. Samolibý? Já? Co mu chybělo ve zkušenostech a finesách, dohnal, aspoň doufal, svým entuziasmem. V každém případě si nestěžovala; věděl, že by opravdu byla schopná mu dávat příkazy, pokud by si myslela, že je to nutné.

Přitáhl si ji ještě blíž. Jakmile to udělal, zaslechl blízko zavrzání a tiché zaťukání na dveře.

„Severusi? Hermiono?" ozvalo se šeptání. Doprdele! Poznal hlas McGonagallové.

„Hned jsem tam," zavolal tiše, rychle se vyhrabal z postele a na měsícem osvětlené podlaze horečně hledal kalhoty. Našel je a honem si je oblékal. Kvůli chybějícímu spodnímu prádlu si zip zapnul nanejvýš opatrně. Běžel ke dveřím a na škvíru je otevřel. McGonagallová tam stála ve svém kostkovaném županu a držela lucernu.

„Bez obav," řekla rychle. „Všechno jde hladce. Jen jsem myslela, že bys rád věděl, že Pomona už je při vědomí. Poppy trvá na tom, že se teď musí pořádně přirozeně vyspat a nepustí k ní žádné návštěvy, ale myslela jsem, že bys to rád věděl hned."

„To jsou skvělé novinky. Díky, Minervo."

„Ne, Severusi, já děkuji tobě. Nevím, co bychom bez tebe dělali. A bez Hermiony, samozřejmě. Mám jí sdělit tu dobrou zprávu nebo bys chtěl ty? V kterém je pokoji?"

„Jsem tady," ozval se Hermionin hlas za Severusem, a k jeho převapení a malému zděšení se zjevila ve dveřích vedle něho s vlasy rozcuchanými od spánku a v jeho tričku. Veškerá naděje, že by si třeba McGonagallová mohla myslet, že byli spolu na pokoji zcela nevinně, byla nemilosrdně zničena tím, že Hermiona ho objala paží okolo pasu a přitulila se k němu. V duchu pokrčil rameny a objal ji okolo ramen.

„Slyšela jsem to. Těší mě, že jí zase bude dobře," pokračovala Hermiona.

McGonagallová se dívala z jednoho na druhého, výraz jejího obličeje se rychle měnil z šokovaného na pobavený.

„Tak Pomona měla pravdu," poznamenala. „Jak dlouho už to trvá?"

Severus zmateně odpověděl: „Asi tři hodiny. Co myslíš tím ,Pomona měla pravduʹ? Co ta vlezlá stará ženská zase řekla?"

Minerva se tiše rozesmála. „Jen si myslela, že vy dva byste byli perfektní pár. Snad jste si nemysleli, že by podnikala všechno to povzbuzování, abyste spolu trávili víc času, jen kvůli tomu, abyste byli jen přátelé, co?"

„Vlastně ano." Shlédl dolů na Hermionu. „A ty?"

Zakroutila hlavou. „Neměla jsem tušení. Myslela jsem, že tě chtěla přimět k tomu, abys víc chodil mezi lidi. Dělala na mě dojem, že už vzdala snahu najít pro tebe ženu."

„To jsem si taky myslel. Ukolébala mě pocitem falešného bezpečí."

„A podívej, kam tě to dovedlo." Hermiona se na něho pěkně usmála.

„Skutečně." Pomalu ji políbil, což vyvolalo zakašlání McGonagallové.

„Tak jo, tedy," řekla ředitelka laškovně. „Tak já vás tady nechám. Dobře se vyspěte." Hodila po nich významným pohledem, a pak šla chodbou nazpět.

„Minervo!" Na Severusovo tiché zavolání se otočila. „Pomoně o nás ještě nic neříkej. Jsem toho názoru, že bychom jí tu novinu měli sdělit sami."

Minerva kývla. „To ji potěší. Dobrou noc, vy dva."

Severus zavřel dveře a opřel se o ně.

„Myslím, že to přijala celkem dobře," poznamenala Hermiona a vklouzla zpátky pod přikrývku.

„Chvíli jsem si nebyl jistý, jestli padne do mdlob nebo mě prokleje," odpověděl Severus, odstrčil se ode dveří a došel ke kraji postele, kde se posadil. „Tos tedy vyjádřila celkem jednoduše – stála jsi tam a vypadala jsi, jako bys byla právě ošukaná téměř do bezvědomí."

Hermiona se protáhla a usmála se. Vypadala velmi samolibě. „Což jsem taky byla. A protože tu nově máme tu naši upřímnost k sobě i k okolí, nevidím žádný důvod, proč to tajit."

„No, přít se s tebou nebudu. Vyhrál jsem na celé čáře a je mi jedno, kdo to ví." Náhle ho něco napadlo a tiše se rozesmál. „Nedokážu si představit, že tví přátelé tu situaci vezmou tak klidně jako Minerva."

Hermiona pokrčila rameny. „Nebuď si tak jistý. Ron tušil, že mě máš rád, ještě dřív, než já. Říkal, že to je jediný důvod, proč jsi připustil, abych změnila tvé mínění o něm."

„Myslím, že na něho máš opravdu dobrý vliv, co? To je jediné možné vysvětlení pro ten nečekaný záchvěv jeho inteligence."

„Mám i na tebe dobrý vliv?"

„Nyní, moje milá, to vypadá jako naprosto špatný vliv. Ostatně, co si to myslíš, že nosíš moje oblíbené tričko?"

„Bylo to to první, co jsem nahmatala." Prohlížela si potisk Ramones na přední straně. „Už dlouho jsem se chtěla zeptat: to je pozůstatek punkového období tvého mládí?" mrkla na něho.

„Koupil jsem ho před pěti lety v jednom obchodě s hudebninami v Truru, ale je to připomínka mého punkového období v mládí. To původní se rozpadlo už před lety."

Byl potěšený, že v jejím trochu šokovaném výrazu spatřil, že se mu skutečně podařilo ji překvapit.

„Tys byl opravdu pankáč? Myslela jsem, že jen udělám takový vtípek! Co – s kohoutem na hlavě a sichrhajckou v nose?"

„Nebuď hloupá. Všechny tyhle hovadiny přišly až později. Ne, mluvím o začátcích. O létě 1979. Sex Pistols hráli v Manchestru, a jen jednu ulici od místa, kde jsem žil, vznikli Buzzcocks. Všichni nosili kožené bundy, roztrhané oblečení a dlouhé vlasy, takže to technicky vzato nebylo příliš vzdálené od mého běžného vzhledu. Začalo to celkem konvenčně jako ,Polib miʹ vůči mému zemřelému a neoplakávanému otci, který měl řeči jako ,Proč se neoblékáš jako normální kluk, ale jako ti teplouši, kouzelničtí bastardi?ʹ" Perfektně napodobil manchesterský akcent svého otce. „Tak jsem s radostí zjistil, že to jediné, co ho rozčilovalo víc než to, že se oblékám jako kouzelník, bylo, že jsem se oblékal jako pankáč. Ta hudba byla taky celkem dobrá."

Hermiona nevěřícně vrtěla hlavou. „Každý den se o tobě dozvím něco nového." Sklouzla k němu blíž a objala ho pažemi v pase. Jemně ji políbil na temeno. Pak zvedla hlavu, a on přenesl svou pozornost na její ústa. Polibek mu nadšeně oplácela a jemně ho škrábala nehty po zádech. Náhlý tlak na zip jeho džínů mu opravdu bolestivě připomenul, že nemá spodní prádlo. S nevolí vstal, aby si sundal ten rušivý kus oděvu. Hermiona se na něho křenila.

„Skvělý nápad." Přetáhla si tričko přes hlavu. „Předpokládám správně, že nepůjdeme spát?"

Podíval se na velkorysou plochu skvělé pokožky, která před ním ležela odhalená. „Upřímně řečeno, moje lásko, minimálně týden nemám v úmyslu mrhat časem na spánek."

Nakonec s malou radostí museli ložnici opustit. I kvůli tomu, aby navštívili zotavující se Prýtovou.

Seděla v posteli a hltala se zjevným zápalem snídani. Na nočním stolku měla velkou kytici žlutých růží, volně naaranžovaných ve váze.

„Miláčkové moji!" volala exaltovaně, sotva je viděla. Chytila je za ruce, jakmile přistoupili k její posteli. Na snídani okamžitě zapomněla.

„Nevím, jak vám oběma poděkovat, opravdu nevím. Poppy a Minerva mi vykládaly, co jste udělali. Byli jste naprosto skvělí."

„Bylo nám potěšením," odpověděla Hermiona.

„I když jsi mi osinou v zadku, asi bys mi chyběla, pokud bys natáhla bačkory," dodal hned Severus. „A Minerva by si jen stěžovala, že bude muset najít novou ředitelku koleje." Veselá světýlka v jeho očích usvědčovala jeho silná slova ze lži.

Přitáhli si s Hermionou židle k posteli a posadili se.

„Krásné kytky," nahodila Hermiona a kývla směrem k růžím.

„To jsou, že jo?" souhlasila Prýtová. „Aberforth je přinesl hned ráno. Věřili byste tomu, že byl najednou naprosto sentimentální? Mluvil jen o tom, že si všiml, co pro něho znamenám, až když mě skoro ztratil. Já jsem byla ještě trochu omámená, ale matně si vzpomínám na to, že blekotal něco o tom, že ze mě udělá poctivou ženskou."

„To je báječné!" volala Hermiona.

„Aberforth je skvělý chlap," souhlasil Severus. „Ačkoli jen sám bůh ví, co má s tebou za úmysly."

„Týjo, já nevím," řekla Pomona. „Myslím, že je čase přestat tak divočit, a možná začít uvažovat o tom, že se usadím. Řekla jsem mu, že o tom budu přemýšlet. No," pokračovala chvatně, „a co vy dva? Co mi povykládáte?"

„Myslím, že nic," odpověděl Severus. „Bylas v bezvědomí jen den a půl."

„Jak bylo v sobotu?" dorážela Pomona. „Jak jste si beze mě poradili?"

„Och, velmi dobře, díky," odpověděla Hermiona neurčitě. „Pomohla jsem Severusovi s částí jeho práce, takže to bylo velmi produktivní."

„Ano, dokonce jsem měl v úmyslu se tě zeptat, jestli ti nebude vadit, pokud Hermiona příští sobotu zase přijde sama," dodal Severus.

„Fakt?" Pomona se dychtivě naklonila dopředu. „Proč? Jaké máte plány?"

„Budeme pokračovat s mým výzkumem ohledně jizev způsobených kletbami."

„Och." Prýtová klesla zpátky do polštářů se zklamaným výrazem ve tváři. „Doufala jsem, že – no, to je jedno."

„Cos doufala?" zeptal se Severus a zdvihl jedno obočí. „Že Hermiona a já při práci na tvém léku zjistíme, že jsme vlastně do sebe naprosto zabouchlí, a nakonec to spolu budeme dělat celou noc jako párek nadržených hrabáků?"

Pomona si povzdechla.

„Minerva kecala, že? Mrzí mě to, byla jsem si tak jistá, že jste si navzájem určení. Nechtěla jsem se do toho plést." Narovnala se a vesele na ně mrkla. „A stejně je dobré, že jste aspoň kamarádi."

Hermiona a Severus si vyměnili krátký pohled. Hermioně se nepodařilo potlačit zahihňání. Pomona sledovala střídavě jednoho a druhého, vnímala Hermionin smích a Severusův necharakteristicky spokojený zjev. Hermiona zřetelně viděla, jak se v jejím obličeji postupně objevuje poznání. Pomona vykulila oči.

„Co? Ne! Fakt?"

Hermiona se na Severuse podívala kriticky.

„Naprosto do sebe zabouchlí, to v každém případě. Ale nejsem si jistá, jestli se mi líbí srovnání s nadrženými hrabáky."

Severusovy oči se smály a na rtech mu hrál poloviční úsměv.

„Promiň – z nějakého důvodu mi to náhle vytanulo v mysli."

„Odpouštím ti." Položila mu ruku na stehno a usmála se na něho. Opravdu ho chci dostat zpátky do postele, myslela si. Spíš dřív než později. Uvědomila si, že je Pomona stále ještě pozoruje se zářivým úsměvem.

„Mám z vás obou velikou radost," řekla a znovu je chytila za ruce. „Věděla jsem to. Rozhodně jsem to věděla. A řekni mi, moje milá," pohlédla zkoumavě Hermioně do obličeje a její oči se rozverně leskly. „Dostala jsi svůj ohňostroj?"

Hermiona se spiklenecky nahnula k ní. „Jen mezi námi – startuje jako raketa."

A tím se jí podařilo nemožné: Pomona Prýtová zrudla.

Epilog

Severus Snape a Hermiona Grangerová se brali uprostřed léta během klidného obřadu na pláži za jeho – jejich společným – domem. Na obřad navazoval naprosto neklidné přivítání v hospodě ve vsi. Pomona Prýtová se honosila novým, pery ozdobeným kloboukem v zářivé mrzimorské žluti. A výjimečně samolibým úsměvem.

Na konci večera byla hospoda plná spousty svatebních hostů a místních gratulantů. Pomona seděla s Gintonicem v ruce u baru a plná něhy pozorovala čerstvě oddaný pár. Unikli davu a posadili se ke stolu v rohu. Dali hlavy dohromady a hluboce se zabrali do diskuse. Sem tam se jeden z nich zasmál.

„Vypadají šťastně," prohodil Frank, majitel hospody při čepování pinty piva.

„A opravdu jsou," odpověděla Pomona s jistou dávkou spokojenosti.

Frank postavil pintu vedle ní na bar. Byla pro Aberfortha, který právě tančil tango s paní Grangerovou.

„Je to krásné vidět," pokračoval. „Severus se mi vždycky jevil jako dobrý chlapík, ale vždycky mi připadal trochu, nevím, jak to říct, ztracený. Zaslouží si trochu štěstí, a ona je milé děvče. Upřímná. Rozumná."

„Jo, to tedy je," souhlasila s ním Pomona. „Znám je oba mnoho let. Perfektně se k sobě hodí – to jsem říkala vždycky. A každý potřebuje někoho, aby ho každou noc zahříval." Láskyplně zabloudila pohledem k Aberforthovi, který divoce tančil parketem.

„Jo, to jo," odpověděl Frank. Pomona zaslechla ten bolestný tón v jeho hlase a se zájmem na něho pohlédla.

„Co Vy? Existuje nějaká paní Franková?"

„Jedna byla. Opustila mě před několika lety. Utekla se zástupcem pivovaru z Exeteru. Byla vždy velmi podnikavá. Já sám jsem spíš typ pro klidný rozhovor u whiskey, ale, nojo, teď už je mi na to bláznivé randění trochu moc let."

Napil se ze své sklenice a Pomona odhadovala, co dál. Přišla na skvělý nápad.

„Řekněte mi, Franku, myslíte si o sobě, že jste otevřený?"

Pobaveně si odfrkl. „Ještě jsem nepotkal žádného majitele hospody, který by nebyl. To patří k práci."

„Skvělé."

Pomona si celkem nebezpečně klekla na židli a zařvala do místnosti:

„Minervo! Pojď sem! Ráda bych ti někoho představila!"

KONEC


End file.
